Millennium Awakening
by RR-Major-Ed-Pride
Summary: Sequel to The Dog, The Bean, and The Well…It’s been one year sense Edward and Alphonse Elric returned from Feudal Japan on the other side of the Gate, but what happens when a vacation to Xenotime and the discovery of more Red Water turns into a similar mi
1. Home Again in Risembool

This story is the sequel to The Dog, The Bean, and The Well...; I've wanted to make a FMA/YGO crossover for some time now. So! Just to get these topics out and over with; one: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though it would be really cool, sadly I don't (sniffle). Two: in terms of timeline thingy for Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm doing it in Millennium World, so it's in ancient Egypt. Three: I haven't the slightest clue what Yami Yugis' real name is, with so many names goin' around I figured I'd just stick with this one, Atem. Now, this is just a name I've seen go around I'm not saying it's his real name (if anyone knows TELL ME PWEASE!), it's just one I thought sounded cool. Well, that pretty much covers that...yup...

Chapter One: Home Again in Risembool 

It was a quiet peaceful morning at the Rockbell residence, everyone was still sleeping. Everyone that is except rather dismal looking young man with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, he gazed off into the horizon with mournful gold eyes. His name was Edward Elric, today would be his seventeenth birthday...it was funny...it has been a whole year he's been back and yet the whole adventure, if you could call it that, with Inuyasha and Kagome and the others was still fresh in his memory.

He leaned back against the house wall and gazed up at the now clearing sky, he then placed his right hand over the back of his left shoulder. Ed's eyes narrowed when the memory of his darker half resurfaced. His darker half, the mind of a homunculus, this still didn't settle well with him but he'd learned to cope with it. That's when the door swung open and Winry Rockbell came out, she hadn't noticed Edward yet so she was going about her business.

She stretched and looked out across the open fields in the distance, it was when she turned around to go back inside that she noticed Edward sitting there.

"Oh! Edward, I didn't see you." Winry said, Ed looked up, as if he too had just realized she was there, he didn't say anything. Winry raised an eyebrow then saw he had his hand over his shoulder,

"You ok?" she asked.

"..."

"That bruise still there? Is it bothering you?"

Edward frowned, he knew she knew it wasn't really a bruise but it still felt rather funny. He sighed and stood up putting his hand behind his head and saying,

"Naw, it's fine. I was just thinking that's all, here how about I make breakfast!" he walked over and opened the door then walked in. Winry had a rather worried look on her face, she was worried that maybe that other side of him would come back. She didn't really understand the whole sealing thing the brothers had explained to her and granny but it still bothered her.

A moment later she walked back into the house and went straight for the kitchen, there she found Edward flipping through a cookbook with a frown on his face,

"What's the matter?" she asked, he didn't look at her he just chucked the book on the counter and said,

"Do you know where the flour is? I can't seem to find anything in this kitchen." Winry just smiled and walked up behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him over to the table, she then shoved him into a chair, she nodded and walked over to where Ed had tossed the cook book and picked it up saying,

"Don't think I forgot it's your birthday, and the birthday person doesn't make breakfast."

Edward had a bewildered and slightly embarrassed look on his face, she had never done that before...or wait...maybe she did. He scratched the back of his head in frustration, why where the simplest things starting to slip his memory?

It wasn't long before Alphonse came down, he had woken to the smell of breakfast, he sat down next to his brother at the table.

"Good morning brother!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning Al..." Ed replied.

"Happy birthday." Al smiled, Ed looked at him then down at the table and said,

"Thanks...you know Al, it's been a year now."

"Yep!" Al was quite aware of this but thought it would be best not to talk about that today "Hey brother! I've got an idea, why don't we go somewhere for..." Al had to duck super fast because Winry had rounded and chucked an egg at his head. Edward had ducked also more out of shock and reflex then anything else.

"W...Winry what was that for?" Al stuttered.

"You two aren't planing on leaving without telling Granny and me are you?" she glared.

"No, that's not it at all," Al said holding up his hands defensively "I was going to say, why don't we take a trip or vacation or something like that. You are more then welcome to join us if you want."

"Really? Where did you have in mind?" Winry said changing attitudes suddenly.

"Why don't we go visit Xenotime?" Al suggested, Edward frowned for a moment then said,

"That's where Russell and Fletcher Tringum live right?"

"Yeah! We could catch up on lost time! You know, it has been sometime sense we've talked to them." Al nodded.

"Who?" Winry asked.

"That's right, Winry hasn't met them yet." Al said.

"We met them back when we where still searching for the Philosophers Stone, their father Nash Tringum was doing research on a substance called Red Water. It could be compressed into a Red Stone." Ed started "The two posed as us so they could continue their fathers work under the financial aide of a land baron named Mugear."

"Ok then, yeah that sounds like fun!" Winry smiled. The brothers smiled and waited for breakfast. About a half an hour later Winry had made toast, eggs, and sausage. She set it all out on the table and sat down,

"So, when are we leaving?" she asked helping herself to some toast. Edward just reached across the table and took the plate with the sausages, Alphonse though piped in,

"I was thinking we could maybe leave…tomorrow, or whenever you want."

"Sure, why not." Ed said now spooning eggs onto his plate.

"Yeah! I'll have to tell Granny though." Winry laughed.

"You three go have fun," a voice said, everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw Pinako standing in the doorway to the kitchen "I have no problem with it, you kids have fun."

"Are you sure Granny?" Winry asked, Pinako just nodded. Edward leaned back in his chair and smiled,

"Then it's settled, we're going to Xenotime."

"But, what about your birthday?" Winry asked suddenly. Ed's chair slipped out from underneath him and he fell with a thud onto the floor.

"Brother!" Al jumped up to see if his brother was ok, Edward jumped up and looked around shocked,

"Whoa! Huh?" he stuttered.

"I said, what about your birthday?" Winry repeated.

"Oh, well…um…" Ed glanced over at Al who just shrugged "It's not a problem Winry, this was a very nice breakfast. I'd say you're getting better at cooking."

Winry frowned but then shrugged it off, she thought it would be nice to spend some time with the brothers, after all it had been a long time sense it was just the three of them hanging out.

-To Be Continued-

AAANNNDDD we're off! I just want to let everyone know in advance the gang won't get to Millennium World (a.k.a. ancient Egypt/ YGO world place) until about maybe chapter…um…eight or nine…I forgot. Two days ago I lost the disk that had all the info I needed for this story so I'm sorta goin' off memory. BUT! If anyone has a suggestion or something then feel free to…suggest! I'm open to anything…mostly, like pairings…I'm not against pairings (heck I'm starting to not mind the Ed/Win. Pairing gasp!) maybe in future stories I'll do that but for the time being my stories will only have hinting but nothing like confessing so and so as their one true love sort of thing. But don't let that stop you! Anywhozles, please review! And enjoy!


	2. Xenotime

Whoohoo! I'm on a roll! I've got spring break all this coming week so I'll have loads of time to write loads of chapters! Ok, so I'm sorta stuck in a rut with the FMA/ HP story soooo…yeah…anyway, there will be updates on "Gates" and "Millennium Awakening" (kewl name huh? Ok so I'm still a tad weak with the names but hey that's cool). I am presently attempting to recover from an all day snowshoe hike thingy the Tae Kwon Do group I'm in did today (being Saturday the 25) T.T ouch…

* * *

**Chapter Two: Xenotime**

The three friends made their way down to the train station the next morning, each carrying a medium sized suitcase. Alphonse walked over to the ticket office to buy the tickets, Ed and Winry walked over and sat down on a bench.

It had indeed been sometime sense the Elric brothers had seen or even talked to the Tringum brothers. If Ed remembered correctly it was just before he'd gone through the Gate that he'd seen them last, he smirked slightly, he vaguely remembers Russell telling him to come back alive, funny how that worked out.

Alphonse walked over to them and sat down in between them, Winry looked a little annoyed by this. He then handed them their tickets and said,

"The train will arrive in ten minutes."

Edward though was just looking straight ahead of him with a dazed expression, both Winry and Alphonse looked at him quizzically, it was sort of odd to see him look so dazed and uncaring. Not an uncaring that he didn't care what was happening around him but more so an uncaring that said he was aware but didn't really acknowledge it.

"What are you thinking about brother?" Al asked. Edward didn't turn but he replied,

"I wonder if the trees grew back."

"Trees?" Winry questioned.

"That's right, Fletcher used the trees to suck up all the Red Water and then disintegrated them." Al said thoughtfully. Winry still looked confused, so Al told her all about their first visit to Xenotime. By the time he had finished the story the train had arrived, they stood up and made their way over.

Getting on the train the friends made their way to their seats. Ed and Al sat next to each other and Winry in the seat adjacent to them, it would be another fifteen to twenty minutes before the train would depart so they took this chance to talk some more.

"So tell me about these brothers." Winry said.

"Well, as I said before, Russell is the older brother and Fletcher is the younger brother." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, last time I checked Russell was fourteen…" Edward grumbled, he had a very irritated look on his face "That makes him sixteen now…he better not be taller then me."

"Brother, don't tell me you're still sore about that?" Al asked slightly annoyed. Edward didn't reply he just looked out the window, his mind had trailed off to other things.

Moments later the train learched forward and started to build speed, Alphonse just sighed and shook his head. Edward didn't talk much on the trip, he just gazed out the window at the scenery with the same dazed look that he had at the station, Winry and Alphonse where talking about different things.

Ed's POV

This trip to Xenotime was a great idea, I wonder what gave him the idea…oh well, I guess it's nice to get away. Sense we've been back Alphonse and I haven't left Risembool, it was peaceful.

I gazed out at a now semi-barren landscape, that's funny…I don't remember there being a railway to Xenotime. It has been a while though…I wonder…what else has changed? As much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't help but wonder how Col. Mustang was doing. Was he even still a colonel?

Al and Winry seem to be having their own conversation…wonder what they're talking about. What about Izumi? This was all a lot to think about, hmm, this is what happens when you disappear for so long then just randomly reappear. There's way too much catching up to do it's almost not worth it.

--

Not realizing it Edward had dozed off, Al and Winry where now sitting quietly just watching people walk by. Getting board Winry poked Ed and said,

"Hey!"

"Five more minutes…" he muttered.

"Oh wake up Ed, you've been sleeping for three hours now." She hissed poking him again, he just waved her off and continued to sleep. Now becoming rather irritated, Winry jabbed her finger into his side. Ed nearly fell out of his seat, he caught himself and glared at Winry,

"What?" he hissed.

"How are you feeling?"

"…Is that why you jabbed me? Just to ask how I was feeling?" Ed glared.

"Not really, I wanted to ask you something but…"

"What?"

"Well, I know it's been a year now but…I was wondering if there was any chance that the other you would come back?"

Ed straightened himself out and frowned, he hadn't actually expected such a question but that really didn't change the fact that it was asked.

"You really didn't go into to much detail about him when you both told me and Granny about him so I was just wondering."

"I doubt he'll come back…" Ed sighed folding his arms "That binding sutra is keeping him at bay, the only chances of him coming back is if the seal is washed away."

"What would happen if it did?" Winry asked, all she really knew was that this darker half was just a 'meaner' version of Ed.

"How should I know? Maybe the same thing that happened in that other world." Ed shrugged, he was now feeling rather irked because this now added one more thing to ponder in the vastly growing sea of wonders.

"Tell me more about this Inuyasha, is he really half dog?" Winry asked, this time Al jumped in, he could tell his brother really had other things on his mind so he'd come and rescue him for the time being.

"Yeah, his mother was human and his father, a great demon dog lord! He's also got an older half brother named Sesshoumaru, he sort of keeps to himself and rather dislikes humans. But he's not really a bad guy Sesshoumaru," Edward scoffed at this remark "It's true brother, though he was rather mean at times I really don't think he's all bad, he travels with that little human girl Rin remember."

Edward didn't reply, so Al continued telling Winry about it. It wasn't long after wards that Ed fell asleep again, this time sitting in a way so that Winry couldn't jab him again. The night passed quickly and soon day was arriving, and they where arriving in Xenotime. When the train came to a full stop and everyone was getting off, Edward looked around at the small train platform and frowned,

"What's the matter brother?" Al asked.

"When did they get a train platform?" he asked.

"Brother…they've always had one." Al replied, he was giving his brother a rather concerned look, it was strange. It was about a month ago that Al started noticing that Ed was having some difficulty remembering small things, like where the silver ware was. There was an occasion when he completely forgot he left some of his stuff laying near the edge of the stairs and Al had tripped on them thus resulting in some rather nasty bruises.

"Oh…oh yeah that's right," Ed just smacked himself in the forehead then started walking "Come on you guys it's this way."

Winry walked up next to Alphonse and asked,

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Russell and Fletcher live with a man named Belsio, remember he's the one I told you about that grew lemons." Al replied. Winry just nodded then started following Edward, Al following a moment later.

"Hey brother!" Al shouted from behind.

"What?"

"Have you noticed that there seems to be a considerable increase in trees around here?" Al pointed out, Edward stopped walking and looked around. There where indeed more trees then he remembered, they seemed to be all over the place now and not just surrounding Mugears' mansion…which wasn't standing anymore.

"It's kinda nice huh Al?" Ed smiled he then continued to walk, this time a little faster, but he stopped again. He felt something…it was faint but it was a sort of small tremor in the ground below him. Ed looked down for a moment then back up, he then took a deep breath. What came next was most unexpected…he started to cough not just a tickle in the throat sort of cough but an allergic reaction sort of cough. Each time he'd cough though his shoulder felt as if someone had taken a solid iron poll and smashed it down on it repeatedly.

"Brother!" Al rushed over when he saw his brother double over "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I…I'm not really sure," Ed muttered attempting to stand up right again, Winry had dashed over also.

"Edward what happened?" she asked.

"I'm fine…lets go we're almost there." Ed straightened himself out, Al grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Brother?"

"Alphonse I'm ok, lets not dwaddle." Edward replied pulling his arm out of Als grip. Winry was still lost, she looked at Alphonse questioningly. Al returned the look with a sigh,

"He sure didn't sound ok, but…I'm sure he was right…it's probably nothing."

Winry just nodded and started to follow Edward and Alphonse, it wasn't long until they made it to a somewhat large house with semi-high walls surrounding it. These walls where ment to keep the sand from blowing into the now blooming lemon trees. Entering the front gate Winry and the Elrics made their way up the stone path towards the house. A young boy with short blonde hair walked out of the house, he was emptying a large basin of water when he looked up and saw them.

"Huh?" he had a shocked look on his face.

"Fletcher! How are you?" Al laughed rushing up to him, Fletcher took a small step back and asked,

"Do I know you?" he then spotted Edward and Winry walking up behind Al "Oh! Hey Edward."

"Hey Fletcher, how's it goin'?" Ed waved "Where's Russell?"

"Oh, brother's inside," Fletcher smiled gesturing behind him, he then looked at Winry "Who's this?"

"This is Winry Rockbell," Alphonse answered "She's a long time friend of ours."

Fletcher smiled at Winry and nodded, he then continued to look at Al funny as if he recognized his voice but not his face, Edward noticed this and laughed,

"What's the matter Fletcher? Don't you remember Al?"

"What? Alphonse?" Fletcher walked over to Al and looked at him closer.

"Yep!" Al smiled, Fletcher smiled too, and said,

"Wow! You got your body back!"

That's when another boy came to the door, this one looking much older the Fletcher and seemed to have a slightly irritated look on his face,

"Fletcher what are you doing? What's taking…" he stopped when he saw Edward, Ed just smirked and said,

"Russell long time no see."

"Like wise Edward…I see you made it out alright." Russell replied, he didn't move from the doorway.

"Um…Ed?" Winry tapped Ed on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"So that's Russell Tringum?"

"Yep."

"He's some much taller then you are! Are you sure he's a year younger?"

"WHAT!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Oh! The plot thickens! Ok not really…well anyway, I've figured out how I want this to go…more or less. Ah yes, that's right, finalfantasy1990 had suggested sending Inuyasha to Ed's world…that's a very intriguing idea! I may do that in a future story (not that I haven't thought about using that as the sequel idea). Just outta curiosity what other shows would be interesting to have the Elrics visit? Just wonderin'…hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick tuned! 


	3. Discovering the Undiscovered

I know it was only a week or something ago that I finished "The Dog, The Bean, and The Well…" and now I'm putting up the sequel but what can I say? I've wanted to do this for sometime…just couldn't think of a story to go along with it. But then! Bam! After doin' "The Dog, The Bean, and The Well…" it was like duh, sequel! Anywhozles, I'm putting up three/four/etc… chapters at once because it's all up there! In my head, and being the black hole that it is I didn't want to lose it. So I really hope it's good, I think it's going well…though I personally think I've been letting my chapters overflow into each other, but that's just me.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Discovering the Undiscovered**

Ed, Al, Winry, Fletcher and Russell all sat in the living room of Belsios' house. Nobody had said a word for sometime and it was getting uncomfortable, finally Winry spoke up and said,

"So, I've heard a lot about you both, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Can't say we've heard much about you Winry," Russell shrugged "Though it is nice to meet you as well."

"You…haven't?" Winry turned and gave Ed a rather loathsome glare.

"Nope, and it's a shame too," Russell continued "Not to talk about someone as pretty as you."

Winry blushed slightly, Edward on the other hand looked most displeased. He glared at Russell who only laughed, he then looked at Alphonse and said,

"So Al, you got your body back, that's great," he then looked at Ed "What about you Ed?"

Edward narrowed his eyes and didn't reply, Russell didn't push the subject any further. Then Ed spoke up and said,

"No, I haven't gotten my arm and leg back yet. Let's just say I've been…preoccupied."

"I see," Russell sat back in the chair he was sitting in "So, what brings you all to Xenotime?"

"That's right! Yesterday was Ed's birthday and we all decided to take a trip to celebrate it." Winry said.

"Really?" Fletcher asked.

"Yep! Brother's seventeen now!" Al said happily.

"Hey! I can speak for myself!" Ed hissed at them, Winry just waved him off and Al ignored him completely.

"In that case, when Belsio comes back we can have a party!" Russell replied "Lemon cake and lemonade I'm afraid is all we can do."

"That sounds great!" Winry smiled, Ed though just crossed his arms and had a slight scowl on his face.

--

When Belsio returned and everyone was sitting around the table talking and having cake. Alphonse stood up and said,

"Brother, seeing as we didn't have time yesterday, I want to give you your present." Al then reached into his pocket and took out a small box and handed it to Ed. Edward took it and examined it for a second then looked up at Al smiling,

"Thanks Al!" he opened the box and inside it was a pocket watch, Ed took it out so he could get a better look at it "I…um…"

"I know, it looks sort of like the one the State gave you when you became a State Alchemist. But, this one doesn't have the Fuhrers' crest on it, see," Al pointed to the engraving on the front of the watch "It has this one!" it was the engraving of the serpent and cross symbol that he used to ware on the back of his jacket.

"Wow Al, that's really…nice!" Edward smiled, he put it in his pocket. Winry then stood up and said,

"Now it's my turn," She then ran off towards the living room and came back carrying a small box, she then handed it to him "It's nothing much really…"

"I'm sure it's great Winry," Ed smiled taking the box, he opened it and paused, everyone looked at him "I…well…" he stood up and smiled "Thank you Winry, it's a very nice gift!" he then walked out of the dining room and out the door.

Everyone was stood there for a moment, then Winry sat down and said,

"Do you think he really liked it?"

"He didn't even show us what it was." Russell grumbled.

"Don't worry Winry, I'm sure he liked your gift." Al smiled, he got up and made his way towards the door "I'll go look for him ok." He then left the house to go look for his brother.

--

Edward hadn't gone very far, he was sitting in one of the lemon trees and starring out across the town. He then looked down at the box Winry had given him and opened it again, inside was a photograph of himself, Alphonse, and Winry. There was also a small locket. He took these out and looked at them closely, inside the locket was a smaller version of the one that came with it. Smiling slightly he pulled it over his head and tucked it into his shirt.

"Ed?"

Ed jumped and nearly fell out of the tree when he heard his name, after regaining himself he looked down and saw Alphonse looking up at him worriedly. He hopped down and patted Als' shoulder and said,

"Sorry about that back there Al."

"Are you ok?" Al asked.

"Why is everyone suddenly wondering if I'm ok?" Ed grumbled, Al just sighed and replied simply,

"You've just been acting a little strange lately that's all brother."

"Strange? Strange how?"

"Well…you seem to be having some trouble remembering small things and for some reason you always seem lost in thought."

"And…that's strange? Heh…I guess I have been lately haven't I?" Ed shrugged and started back towards the house.

"There was one more thing…" Al said.

"What's that Al?"

"After we had gotten of the train, that moment when you doubled over coughing…I've only ever seen you react that way once," Ed turned and looked at him questioningly "That was when we first came here, and we where breaking into Mugears' mansion for the second time and we came across the stream of Red Water."

"Al…it was nothing, it was just the dry desert air is all," Ed smiled "Besides, we got rid of the Red Water didn't we?"

"Yes…well…what if we didn't get all of it?" Al asked.

"If we really did miss some then why aren't all the other towns people reacting to it?" Edward asked.

"I'm not really sure…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about! Come on Al, it's getting cold out here." Ed continued his way back to the house. Al watched him for a moment, he narrowed his eyes, there was a slight lean to his walk. From Als' point of view, it looked like Ed was swaying slightly as if he was off balance.

"Coming brother."

--

The next morning Edward had once again left without telling anyone. Alphonse was most flustered by this, Winry walked up to him and asked,

"Al, where'd Ed go?"

"I'm not really sure Winry, he was gone when I woke up." Al replied, Russell and Fletcher had joined them now.

"So you have no idea where he went?" Russell asked, Al just shook his head. Belsio came down stairs and saw everyone just standing around, he gave them all a quizzical look and asked,

"What's everyone standing around for?"

"It would seem that Edward has wondered off again." Russell replied, he looked irritated.

"Brother? Where do you think he went?" Fletcher asked, Russell just shrugged. Alphonse and Winry looked at each other for a second and nodded, they both turned to the Tringum brothers and said,

"We'll go look for him."

"He probably didn't wander off too far, it won't take long." Alphonse added. Russell just waved them off, Fletcher though asked,

"Can I help?"

"No, that's ok, we can handle it." Winry smiled. Fletcher nodded, he watch the two of them leave.

--

Edward was walking along the path that lead to where Mugears' mansion used to stand, he was curious, Al had a point, the last time he reacted the way he did was when they where close to Red Water. He figured it was a good idea to start looking where it all started. When he got to what used to be the front door of the mansion he looked around, nothing but baron land and debre from the mansion.

"Hmm, odd," Ed muttered looking up, the small cliff in the back had a small trickle of water that was a dark reddish color coming out of it "What's this?" he walked over and leaned in real close to get a good look at it, his stomach churned. He backed up and looked over the landscape once more. Edward was about to leave when he notices Alphonse and Winry coming up the path.

"There you are brother!" Al shouted running up the path.

"Al, Winry? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came looking for you silly." Winry replied.

"Well, you found me…" Ed paused then said, "Take a look at this."

Edward pointed to the cliffside, Winry and Alphonse looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the dark red spot where the water was coming out. Winry didn't understand quite what she was looking at, Alphonse on the other hand had a very disorientated look on his face, he knew exactly what it was.

"Brother…"

"Yeah…You where right Al, it's Red Water," Ed said gravely "There must have been some built up from when…um…" he paused, Ed had to go over the memory again because he'd sort of forgotten what exactly happened.

"Red Water? You mean that stuff that made all those people sick the last time you where here?" Winry asked. She was answered by a very dismal glance from both brothers, Al then asked,

"Ed…do you think we should tell Russell and Fletcher?"

"For the time being…that's all we can do." Edward said, he started towards the path when suddenly the ground started to shake. The spot on the cliffside started to spread, it was turning into a rather sizable crack and more Red Water was leaking out of it. The ground started to tremble as if something that had been held back and building up pressure was about to be released.

"B…brother? What's that?" Al stammered.

"I…I'm not…s…sure?" Ed staggered forwards slightly, turning he saw the wall start to crack even more.

"Edward? Alphonse? What's going on!" Winry shouted.

"Oh no…" Edward took a small step back "We…we've gotta get out of here quick!"

Before they where able to move a small but powerful gush of Red Water shot out of the mountain and slammed into Eds' back. He was thrown forward into the ground, when the water stopped Al and Winry rushed over to see if he was all right. Ed was lying face down on the ground, Al dropped down next to him and shook him slightly,

"Brother! Can you hear me?"

Ed gasped, the wind had been knocked out of him and everything hurt. He tried to get up only to find his whole left side was going numb, he was drenched in the Red Water and was involuntarily trembling.

"A…Al…" he stuttered.

"What is it brother?"

"G…go get…Russell…a…and…Fl…Fletcher…"

"Ok yeah," Al got up and looked at Winry "Stay here, I'll be right back ok."

Winry nodded and watched Al run off to get the Tringum brothers, she then looked down at Ed who was still lying face down.

"Ed? Are…are you going to be ok?" she asked, he turned his head so he could see her and said,

"Of…c…course…"

--

They had managed to get Edward back to the house and set him down on the couch, Russell though seemed to be in a fix. He thought they had gotten rid of all the Red Water, how could they have missed some?

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"We found brother up at the old mansion, he was looking at something on the side of the cliffside when said it must have been trapped inside. Pressure built up over time and I guess it couldn't take it anymore." Al answered. Russell nodded, he had a grave look on his face, he then said,

"As you well know Al, we don't have any more Red Stones, and as you well know the Philosophers' Stone is gone. I'm not really sure what to do…"

"What? Are you saying there's nothing that can be done about this?" Winry demanded "What's going to happen to Ed?"

Both Russell and Fletcher didn't look her in the eye, they knew that it wasn't good to be doused in so much Red Water…the most common out come of it is death. Winry looked over at Ed who was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, he was still shaking uncontrollably.

"He should just rest for now…" Fletcher muttered "I can head down to the pharmacy tomorrow morning to get something."

Alphonse walked over to his brother and sat down next to him, this all seemed…too convenient for some reason. He turned to face Ed and said,

"Brother, I'm just going to check on the mark ok?" he pulled down the back of Eds' shirt to get a good look at the back of his left shoulder, he had to check on the Ouroboros and seal.

"Oh…dear…" he muttered.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

The first three/four/five chapters may or may not be influenced by reviews so any suggestions stated may or may not show up. I dunno, I'm having fun with this story…I can't wait to get them to Millennium World. But anywhozles, yup…poor, poor Edu-kun got doused in Red Water, fun. This wittle even leads ta other wittle events in future chapters…so yeah…read, review, and enjoy! And I should really work on my other stories…I've sorta ditched the FMA/ HP one…not that I'm not going to finish it! I just have to come up with a decent plot (I'll admit…I started it out of a whim so yeah…not as much to it as I was hoping for T.T). Gates though is coming along…swimmingly! 


	4. Shadowy Nightmares

Well, after reading the reviews for chapter one all I have ta say is…thank you! I'm glad you all are enjoying my story, I hope it's not going too slow by this point though. I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters as much as ya did the first one. But as I do often I'm rambling, so I'll just get started.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Shadowy Nightmares**

That night had to be the worst night ever experienced by everyone. Edward experienced the worst of it, he had come down with a horrible fever. He was as pale as the dead and was still trembling uncontrollably. The others where taking shifts keeping an eye on him even though his condition didn't really change.

"Brother? How are you feeling?" Alphonse asked, it was his turn to watch over Ed. Edward put a shaky hand over his forehead and replied,

"Under the circumstances I actually feel fine, but…you don't look so good Al, what's the matter?"

"Well…" Al didn't look his brother in the eye "It's about you know what…"

"I…I see…" Edward turned over onto his right side and put his hand on his left shoulder. Al gave him a worried glance,

"Have you noticed…anything? Like…signs of…you know." He asked, Ed just pulled the blankets up around himself and didn't say a word. Al just sat back in his chair and waited, he could tell his brother wanted to be left alone.

Winry soon walked into the room and went over to where Alphonse was sitting, he had fallen asleep. Edward was asleep also, Winry tapped Alphonse on the shoulder, he jumped slightly and looked around. When he spotted Winry he just sighed and stood up,

"Oh, it's just you Winry…" Al muttered.

"It's my turn now so you go get some sleep ok." She said sitting down in Als' chair, Al just nodded and hobbled away to his room, he was still worried but he was really just too tired to be able to do anything. Winry sat in the chair for at least fifteen minutes before she noticed Ed was trembling more then normal. She got up and tried to roll him over only to find he was burning up.

She backed up for a moment then rushed off to the kitchen to get some cold water, when she got back though he seemed fine again. Winry sat down again puzzled, the water battle she had was now sitting on the floor.

"Go away…" Ed suddenly muttered, Winry frowned and replied,

"So, you're awake? Well I'm not leaving so…" she stopped, he was still sleeping.

"Stop it…leave me alone…" Eds' hold on his shoulder grew tighter now. Winry tried to get him to stop, she managed to get him to let go of his shoulder only to have him grab her wrist. Ed had a death grip on her wrist,

"Ed, let go of my arm…" Winry snapped "Hey! Wake up!"

Ed's POV 

The shadows again…from a year ago…could it be my darker half? No…not yet…it was something else. I couldn't place it, the shadows…it wasn't just around me, it was everywhere. Slowly but surely I could feel it eroding down my soul, so…this is what happens when someone is doused in Red Water.

What's that? Someone…is walking towards me? Who? No…wait…it was a…portrait! Was I seeing properly? Or had the darkness eaten away my sanity? No…it was indeed a portrait! I reached out to touch it…WHAT? A…a ghost just came out of it! Nearly took my hand off! It then vanished…that's good.

_Clank…clank…clank…_

What was that? I looked around…Al? It was a suit of armor…no…not Al. It had no head! Its stopped now…just standing there…I dare not go near it…something about it wasn't right. It too vanished like the ghost portrait.

_Grrrr…_

What now? These shadows…what where they! I regret turning to face the next creature…a large brown and fanged bug. It was running right at me! It wasn't stopping! It jumped high…high into the shadows and came down right in front of me! It kicked me right in the ribs casing me to fall backwards…the weight of its' foot on my chest was very unpleasant. I tried fighting it off…nothing…what the hell was this thing?

_Rrraaaarrrr!_

Aaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!

--

"Brother! Wake up!" Alphonse had dashed into the room now after hearing all the commotion, Russell and Fletcher had come down from their rooms as well.

"Let go of my arm Ed, that's starting to hurt!" Winry said trying to pull her arm away. Russell rushed over and tried to pry his grip loose, Edwards' death grip had gotten stronger and Russell failed to get him to let go. He had a very panicked expression on his face,

"Stop it…go away! Leave me alone!"

"Wake up brother! Snap out of it!" Al started to shake his brother now, Ed only lashed out and shoved Alphonse away still ranting in his sleep,

"Damn…leave me alone! What are you?"

Getting rather fed up with this Russell grabbed Ed by the front of the shirt and shook him,

"Edward! Wake up!" he snapped, Ed now let go of Winry and lashed out at Russell punching him square in the face with his automail arm. Russell staggered back slightly letting go. By this time Ed seemed to come too, he looked around shocked.

"W…wha…what's going on?"

"Brother?" Al was a little hesitant to get too close. Ed just looked around the room for a moment trying to recollect what had just happened.

"Those…monsters!" he then looked down and around then grabbed his shoulder again, Ed was shaking again…pale as a sheet he had a very frightened look on his face.

"Are you…alright Ed?" Winry asked, she was rubbing her wrist slightly because it was still a little sore.

"No…I don't think…I am…" Ed replied. Al took a step forwards and asked,

"What…did you see?"

"Monsters…a ghost portrait, a headless suit of armor, a giant bug, one had thousands of eyes…all watching me," Ed was wringing his hands now "And…a reaper…a grim reaper…" this last one made him go even paler. Al patted his brother on the back and said in a sort of comforting way,

"It was just a dream brother…a bad dream, we should all try and go back to sleep ok?"

Ed shook his head, he didn't want to go back to sleep…not with the shadows waiting. Not with the monsters…no…he mentally vowed not to sleep again. Of course about twenty minutes later he was asleep again, Alphonse and Winry both agreed to watch him at the same time. This way they could keep a better eye on him, just incase this whole incident happened again.

Then next morning, everyone was up and about doing their own thing. Edward was outside sitting in one of the lemon trees, Alphonse and Winry where sitting just below the same tree. The Tringum brothers had gone into town to get some things and Belsio was off somewhere, they really didn't know where though.

Ed was leaning back in the tree looking out over the landscape, he was still feeling rather miserable and the Red Water was taking its toll on his physical strength and his ability to stay awake. His memory wasn't doing so well either, that very morning he'd forgotten where he put his boots. Ed was starting to drift off into a short catnap, he was soon dreaming again…the shadows. Only, it wasn't just shadows this time, he was in a maze…a labyrinth.

Edward found himself wandering around the labyrinth for what seemed like forever, every so often a brief shadow would run across the wall. He didn't pay much attention to it…the shadows, he learned, seem to hide things he can do nothing about.

A large green monster jumped out of the wall, it had sharp claws and nine beady red eyes, Edward backed up against the wall…not again…the monster lunged at him. The very moment it would have collided with him, Ed woke up…he was lying on the ground. Al and Winry where looking at him worriedly,

"Wh…what happened?" Ed asked.

"You fell…right out of the tree." Winry said.

"Brother? Is it the mark?" Al asked.

"I…I don't know…" Edward sat up and looked at his hands "I…really don't know. I think it may have something to do with it, now that the seal is gone. But I also think the Red Water has something to do with it."

"Are you saying, the Red Water and the mark are reacting to each other?" Al asked.

"I've never seen creatures like them before…Al, Winry?" Ed looked up at Al and Winry "I think…they came from beyond the Gate."

"What?" both Winry and Al said.

"I know it sounds crazy but…Al you remember when you asked me if the Gate could go other places right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's possibly you where right…it just might…" Edward said, he had a somewhat strained look on his face, sort of like he really didn't want what he was saying to be true but there was undeniable evidence that said otherwise.

"Brother, you may have hit your head…you should lay down." Al said.

"You guys…I didn't show this too you before but…" Edward pulled up the front of his shirt and showed them his stomach "That's what the Red Water is doing to me…"

The water had started to dye his skin red, but not just randomly, the red spots where in distinct sort of patterns.

"They look like tattoos…" Winry muttered.

"Now that I've got your attention…I think you where right Alphonse…I think the Gate does go other places." Edward said putting his shirt down. Al was looking at his brother quizzically.

"Brother…how do you know for sure?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…why not try it?"

"What?" Alphonse shouted.

"Why not? You're the one who wanted to know remember! Besides…the other side might have a cure for this Red Water…or something…"

Alphonse and Winry looked at each other, then at Edward who was looking at them. Both looked at the ground thinking all of this over,

"Brother…as crazy as it sounds…if you think they have a cure for the Red Water then I'm with you. Besides, knowing you…you'd do it anyway." Al sighed.

"I'm going with you two," Winry said "Someones' gotta make sure you two don't cause any problems or get yourselves into serious trouble."

"Winry, I don' think you should…" Ed was interrupted

"Edward, I'm going too…" She was giving him a very threatening look.

"Fine…" he muttered. Things are going to get rather unpleasant…Edward could feel it.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Weeelllll, this chapter sorta leads to the three of them getting to Millennium World, I like this one and I'm going to stick with it but…tell me if you think I should have worded this differently. But anywhozles! Read, review, enjoy! Heheheh, I'm gonna have some fun with this one…heheheh…I said that about my FMA/HP on and look where it is now…oy…writers block on that one T.T.

(And no I don't enjoy torturing Edu-kun! It's just really fun and really easy! **Ed: **Hey! **Me:** (evil laugh))


	5. That Which Divides the World

Awh! I'm so happy everyone likes this story! Thank you agent000 for your suggestions, I may just do that off the wall thing in my next story! **Ed:** I'm gonna die! I just know it! **Me:** You're not gonna die…at least I don't think so. **Ed: **…I'M GONNA DIE! –Goes and huddles in a corner-

Anywhozles, this chapter is a two parter, so are chapters nine and ten. I'm not sure why I made chapters five and six two parters…I have yet to ponder that. Maybe it's because in these two chapters Ed, Al, and Winry finally get to Millennium World (Yey! Bakura! **Bakura:** Oh dear…). Something like that…we shall see won't we. Just think happy thoughts as Edward suffers some more **Ed:** Hey! **Me: **-biff- **Ed:** Ow!

Ok! Enough rambling! Onward to chapter five! Yey!

* * *

**Chapter Five: That Which Divides the World **

"Brother? Why didn't you tell me about those strange marks that started showing up on you?" Alphonse asked, Edward looked at him with a melancholy glare.

"You have enough on your mind…Al…" he returned his attention to what he'd been working on.

"You used it to get our attention, but…you didn't tell us about them," Al continued "Ed…I think you may not notice it but, you're starting to act strange again."

This time Edward rounded on Al and glared at him replying,

"Al…I'm aware of what may come and I'm prepared this time. Just because I chose not to tell you or Winry about it doesn't prove 'he's' coming back. Maybe the seal didn't work and 'he' just vanished! I don't know…"

"Brother! Listen! I've been noticing you've been having trouble remembering things, simple things, it could be a sign that…Ag!"

Edward shoved Alphonse into a nearby tree and had his fore arm pressed into his neck, he had a very angry look on his face,

"I said I'm fine!"

"B…brother stop it…"

Ed took a step back letting Al go, he had a flustered look about him as he returned to the transmutation circle he was working on. Al walked up to him and said,

"Sorry…brother," he looked at the circle "What's this for?" he asked. Edwards' shoulders dropped as he looked over it,

"Absolutely nothing…" he stood up and looked at Al "You don't have to be sorry Al, I should be the one apologizing. I should have told you…but I didn't want you worrying. Like I said a year ago…"

"Heh, brother…like I said a year ago…you can try as hard as you want but no matter what you do Granny, Winry, and I will always worry about you." Al smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" Ed smirked.

"You know it is brother, it means we care." Al laughed. Ed laughed too, though when he did it felt like his chest was cramping.

Winry came walking up to them moments later, she looked down at the circle and asked what it was for. Edward pointed out it wasn't for anything, that he just made it for the heck of it.

"So when are we leaving?" she then asked.

"…"

"Ed?"

"We gotta first summon the Gate…" he muttered.

"How do we do that?"

"I…don't know."

Al glanced at his brother questioningly, if he remembered correctly, Ed did know how to summon the Gate…more or less. Alphonse leaned over to him and whispered how to summon the Gate, Al remembered for some odd reason. Edward then told Winry who had a dumbstruck look on her face. She wasn't whole heatedly sure what was just told to her but if it was the only way then she'd give it a try.

"What will we see?" she asked.

"I saw monsters…they weren't like chimera's or anything of that nature, they where monsters out of your worst nightmares. But, for some reason every time I saw one while sleeping…each time they'd attack me…they would disintegrate,"

"Disintegrate?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'd be moments…no seconds from death and they'd just vanish," Ed pondered this for a moment, he'd done it times before…this time was no different "We should get started before everyone gets back."

"Yep." Al and Winry nodded, they stood next to Ed and readied themselves. Edward held up his hands, they where shaking violently. Glaring at them with irritating he managed to clap them together, reaching over his left shoulder he held his hand just over the mark.

"This better work…" he muttered before he touched the mark, he'd seen Dante do this to Gluttony only it made him think of only eating. Ed hoped for a slightly different outcome…which he got.

--

It was the Gate, dark and looming as usual. Edward was standing right in front of it looking up, Alphonse and Winry where standing a few feet behind him. Winry was looking around at everything with pure astonishment, Al on the other hand had a rather uneasy look about him.

"Ed? Is this…the Gate?" Winry muttered.

"Yeah…" Ed muttered back only this time he was looking straight at the Gate, he walked over to the giant doors and looked them up and down as if he was daring them to open.

"Brother? What should we do now?" Alphonse asked. That's when the Gate started to open, it creaked slightly as the doors swung apart. All that everyone could see was a void, a black void of nothingness.

"That's…odd…" Ed said lightly "There are usually arms that reach out and…arg!"

Standing or more like floating just behind Al and Winry was rather large reaper monster he'd seen before. Alphonse and Winry looked at him questioningly, they hadn't noticed the monster yet and where wondering why Ed had gone so pale.

"Brother, what is it?" Al took a step towards Ed, just then the reaper swooped forward in the same direction as Al only it was faster. Al froze in shock and fear as the creature flew over him, Winry was in shock plain and simple.

"No…get away…" Ed stammered backing away from the creature towards the void of the open Gate. The reaper raised its' scythe, Ed dropped to the ground and put his arms over his head, just as the blow as about to land it stopped. Everyone had baffled looks on their faces, Ed looked up to see the scythe inches away from him. But there was a tall dark winged figure standing in front of him, he stood up. Ed was scared out of his wits, he wasn't sure what to think anymore, this new creature…he'd never seen this one before. And…it seemed to be defending him, why?

Edward took a step backwards again, when he did it felt like he lost his footing and fell. Fell backwards into nothingness. Alphonse and Winry dashed forwards after Ed, but when they got to the entrance he was already gone. Vanished into the shadows, looking at each other worriedly. Al then looked over at the winged creature fighting off the reaper like creature and muttered,

"It was you wasn't it? You where watching out for my brother, you're the one doing everything aren't you?"

The creature turned its' head and looked at them, it was a girl creature. She just smirked then turned her attention back to the reaper. Al just nodded and said to Winry,

"We've got to go in…go into the Gate after brother ok?"

"Yeah…" she replied, she wasn't too positive about it considering this Gate thing seemed strange and down right scary. They both entered the Gate and everything went black…

--

Ed's POV 

Damn…not again…how'd I get into this situation again? Oh…wait…that's right. Man I'm stupid…I had to drag them into this didn't I? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

**Damn right it was stupid**

Who? What…what was that? Oh well…it doesn't really matter does it? That eroding feeling again, why does it do that? The darkness never did that before…not like before…different, those monsters. Where did they come from? What were they? Who was that one that was fighting off…the other one?

It was strange, if felt like…that thing was apart of me. Just like the 'darker' me…I hope not…

**Arrogant as usual I see…**

To hell with that damn voice…I've had enough comments from the sidelines! Shut up! I don't care! Man! This place is just as maddening as before! Where is Alphonse? And Winry?

**Awh…what's the matter? Feeling lonely? **

Leave me alone…who are you anyway?

**Arrogant AND forgetful aren't we…**

Never mind…it doesn't matter…nothing matters…no…thing. I could feel myself drifting off again, something was draining every bit of strength and will out of me. No matter what I thought, I just didn't have the will to do anything. It was this…this place…it wasn't like this before. Was this the end? I wasn't going to die again was I? I'll be damned if that's the case, I can't die…not yet…I have to get Al and Winry out of this place.

_**Ed…ward…**_

That was different…who was that? Who are you? I don't…know that voice…

_**I am your soul…do you know where you are?**_

My soul? But I thought…never mind. This is the inside of the Gate, you should know that.

_**Really? Are you sure? **_

Yes I'm sure, I've been here before. Strange how my 'soul' wouldn't remember all of this.

_**I don't think so…this place is different…this isn't the inside anymore Edward. I believe this is the place that divides the world into it's millions upon millions of possibilities. The shadows are eating away who you are Edward…you must make it stop or all is lost…**_

Ah, you see I knew there was something I was missing, seeing as my already busy day is filled with drifting around in nothingness pondering death and weather this was the best I idea.

_**I…will help you…but you may not like the outcome…you and your family will be reunited on the other side but…things are going to be a lot different.**_

Whatever…do what you want…I don't care…any…more…

--

"Aaaaaagggghhhh!" Edward hit the ground hard, he'd landed in the middle of a sand dune, he started to roll down the dune and came to a stop at the bottom. Every fiber of his existence felt like it was on fire, he rolled around in the sand wreathing in pain.

Alphonse and Winry had landed at the top of the dune, but didn't seem to be suffering from the same symptoms as Edward, they where just a tad dazed and confused though. Getting up Al looked down the dune and saw his brother.

"Brother!" he was about to rush down to him when Winry stopped him and pointed, there where people on horses making their way towards them. They noticed Edward still wreathing and rode over. What he did next sent a wave of fear and shock over Al and Winry, when two of the men got down from their horses to check on him. Edward clapped his hands and transmuted his arm blade and attacked the two men.

He killed both of them, one of the other men said something and the rest rode off in the direction they had came. The man that spoke got down from his horse and took something from his belt, a golden rod with and eye in the center. Holding it up Ed froze, he then clapped his hands again and returned his arm to normal, he then fell to the ground out like a light.

"Brother…"

"…Ed…"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Never mind! I sorta went off into chapters nine and ten (oops), so! That means Ed, Al, and Winry are in Millennium World now! And Edu-kun killed two people! (GASP!) **Ed:** GA! That's even worse then killing me! You made me kill two guys!

**Me:** Yes…yes I did…and it was fun (is grinning evilly) **Ed: **You are crazy… **Me:** I love you too Edu-kun!

Hope ya liked this chapter…I think I'm jumpin' the gun slightly though…tell me if I should either slow down or speed up…or am I goin' at a nice steady pace? No matter, read, review, enjoy!


	6. Seperated

Hallo! OK, this chapter is basically Alphonse and Winry searching for Edward. Yup…oooooooooooooh yeah! Today I got volume two of D.N.Angel! (The DVD) I'm soooo happy! (**Me: **SQUEE! DARK! **Dark: **O.o;; **Ed and Al: **What about us? **Me:** -blomps all three of them-

* * *

**Chapter Six: Separated **

The man who held the gold rod had a very mean look on his face, he had to be at least in his early twenties. He lowered the rod and looked around, Alphonse and Winry ducked behind the sand dune so is not to be noticed by him. He then looked in the direction in which he had come, more men where riding towards him, one of those men stopped his horse right next to the man and asked,

"My Lord, what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious," he hissed "I dealt with the problem, take him back to the palace where he can be dealt with properly."

"Yes, my Lord!" the man said, he then got down from his horse and walked over to the unmoving Ed and dragged him over to his horse. That's when another man rode up beside the first man and asked,

"Priest Seto, this young man has a strange appearance. Hair the color of gold, and if I remember right his eyes were the same gold color, who do you suppose he is?"

"He obviously possesses a demon ka, it matters not where he came from or who he is. That young man killed two of my guards in cold blood, he is a danger to society and should be dealt with as such." Priest Seto replied, he then got back on his horse and rude back up the trail they had all come from. The guards that where with him followed, though the one who had to carry Edward was still there. He was tying up Eds' hands so that he couldn't do anything, even though he was unconscious. The guard rode off a moment later with Ed slung over the back of the horse.

--

"A…Alphonse?"

"I…know Winry…I know…"

Alphonse and Winry had been watching from their spot at the top of the sand dune, they had seen everything. It rather disturbed Winry to see Ed kill two men as if they ment nothing, Al though seemed the most bothered. He knew his brother would defend himself if he felt threatened but…to kill two men like that…it was very unsettling. Al wasn't even sure if he could blame the fact that the seal on the mark was gone and it was his 'darker' half doing everything. He knew the 'darker' half was rather…homicidal in ways but he'd never actually killed someone, not even those villagers back in feudal Japan, gave them a good scare but never killed them.

"We need to follow them," Al said finally, he stood up "We need to go after my brother so we can find out what the heck is going on."

"Right but, where are we exactly?" Winry muttered. Al started down the dune towards the path that those men had come from, he stopped at the bottom and looked up at Winry saying,

"Lets find out shall we."

She nodded and followed Al down the dune, they made their way down the path. The two of them were walking for a while before they came to another dune, but at the top of it they could catch a faint glow from beyond it. Making one last treck up the dune, Alphonse and Winry stood at the top…looking out over a large city.

"Wow…"

"Brothers down there," Al muttered "Come on Winry lets go." He started for the city but Winry stopped him for a moment,

"Wait a minute Al…we can't just rush in there, we don't even know where we are."

"I know that, but…those people took my brother. On top of that, you saw what he did to those two men. It's starting, his 'darker' half may be coming back again more…malicious…then normal." Al said.

"So…Eds' 'darker' half is back then?" Winry asked.

"Increased aggression, suddenly forgetting things, talking and making little sense…I wouldn't rule out the possibility. Ok…so, he still makes sense but it's harder to follow. Listen Winry, if that possibility becomes a reality then we're looking at a problem." Alphonse replied, Winry frowned. She didn't like the sound of that, but Al was right, they had to find Ed and get him away from this place.

Nodding agreeingly Winry followed Alphonse towards the city. When they got there, it was a lot further then they had anticipated, two guards stopped them and asked,

"What is your business?"

"We've…come a long way to see the city." Al answered, that sounded pretty good. The guard looked at him funny, the other guard was looking at Winry. They'd never seen people like them before,

"What is it?" Al asked noticing the looks they were getting, Winry glared at the one guard who had been eyeing her.

"Nothing…you both may proceed." The guard answered stepping to one side, the two walked past them into the city. Winry seemed rather irritated by something, Alphonse asked what it was and she replied,

"Did you see the way that guy was looking at me? The jerk…what was he thinking?"

Al laughed at this, he was rewarded for this by getting a smack upside the head, he didn't laugh again. Making their way deeper into the city the two of them seemed to be getting more and more odd looks from the locals. Finally feeling totally lost, more so then he was before anyway, Alphonse stopped at a bazaar and asked where exactly they where.

The man behind the counter of a small shop looked at the both of them for a moment then answered,

"This is the great palace of the Pharaoh, everyone knows that. He is the closest thing to a god there is, you should go pay respect to him before you continue looking around."

Al just smiled sheepishly and nodded, he could already tell this place is going to make his brothers condition worse. He wasn't one to believe in gods so people claming other people are close to gods would only make Edward more irritated, and that wouldn't be good in his present condition.

"Um…thank you." Al started to walk away, Winry though didn't follow him just yet,

"Could you tell me if some men came by here, they were on horses and one of them was carrying a friend of ours." She asked. The man scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment then replied,

"The only men I saw today where, Priest Seto and his body guards. One of them had a strange looking young man on their horse, long gold hair…sorta like yours only more like his in color."

"Which way did they go?" Winry then asked.

"Just up that path." The man pointed, Winry thanked him and rushed over to Alphonse, she grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction of the palace.

"W…Winry? What are you doing?" he protested.

"Edward's at this palace place just up this path, lets go."

"Really! All right then…" Al freed himself and followed her, all the while getting questioning glances by everyone they passed.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Happy am I that people are enjoying this story! I have so many story ideas it's crazy! Heck, I've already got plans for two more…one humorous, the other half inspired by agent000s' story "One Year" (So far that story is awesome!) and the other half inspired by volume six of the FMA manga –gives young Edu-kun and Aru-kun a hug and some chicken nuggets…see page 37 in vol. 6-. Anywhozles, till next time! Enjoy! 


	7. Palace of the Pharaoh

From what someone had pointed out, I sorta forgot to mention that Ed, Al, and Winry are in Egypt…I assumed that was obvious thus making it my bad. Sorry! But I will be more specific in this chapter so don't worry!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Palace of the Pharaoh**

When Edward came too he found he had been tossed in a rather dark, dry, and dusty room, it was about nine by nine from what he could tell. Ed straightened himself up and stood, brushing the sand off his pants.

"Al? Winry?" he looked around again, then he made his way over to the wooden door that was a few feet away "Hey! What's the meaning of this? Where am I?"

"Shut up!" some unknown dark figure snapped hitting the door. Edward glared through the bars and replied,

"Let me out now!"

The guard didn't answer, he'd been doing this for a living a long time and was used to prisoners ramblings and constant demands to be let out. When their time came of course they learned to be very silent.

"Where's Alphonse and Winry!" Ed demanded.

"Keep yellin' dog, your time will come." The guard replied.

"You know…I can break out of this damn cell anytime I want…" Ed hissed, his frustration growing.

"Just try, if I don't kill you on the spot the other guards will."

Frustration still growing and seeing that his threat fell on ears that could care less, Edward kicked the door with what little actual physical strength he could muster. All he managed to succeed in this was a sudden shock wave of pain run through his right leg, Ed slumped down on the floor cursing.

"Why the hell am I in here anyway?" he snapped at the door, that's when a new voice replied saying,

"Because, you killed two of my men."

Ed starred at the door for a moment then shook his head in disbelief, he then replied,

"I didn't kill anyone, I have no reason too."

The door opened, Ed held up his hands as the light from outside came in and nearly blinded him.

A tall man with a very mean look on his face was standing in front of him. He was wairing long blue and white robes and a tall blue hat, he must have been some sort of high official or something to be boasting around in such an outfit.

"Don't play dumb with me, I personally saw you murder two of my guards in cold blood. There is undeniable evidence of your guilt." The man said.

"Oh really? What evidence is that? Your word?" Ed scoffed.

"Explain that to me then?" the man scoffed back pointing to something on Eds' arm, Ed looked down at his arms and saw that they were covered with blood, his hands too. A look of shock and horror spread across his face.

"W…what the hell is this! Who are you!"

"I am Priest Seto, one of the six high priests chosen to guard, protect, and use the sacred Millennium Items." The man answered, he seemed to have a very smug look on his face now "You will be tried tomorrow, but I can assure you…do not think you will get off so easily. You are my prisoner until then, there are ways of making people confess their crimes."

Priest Seto turned and left, the door slamming shut leaving Edward in the dark again…only this time…it seemed much darker and colder. Ed scooted back towards the farthest wall and wrapped his arms around his knees,

"D…damn…it's you again…isn't it?" he muttered to himself, he then heard himself reply,

**"Yes…you honestly didn't think I was going to let them take you away did you?"**

"They've already done that…"

**"…"**

"Did you…hear everything?"

**"Still asking stupid questions I see…yes…I heard everything, they intend to torture you into confession." **

"Really? Sounds like fun…but…I didn't do anything."

**"Yes…you did…like I said, I wasn't just going to give in you know."**

"Did you really have to kill them though? Wait…knowing you…maybe I don't want to know."

**"Did you know there's someone else in here? She sort of speaks in your defense, at least when I got here she was."**

"She? Wait…what?"

**"Yeah, really looker too, all I gotta say is…she's been here a lot longer then I have. She knows things about you that only you could know."**

"I need to find Al and Winry…"

**"Just so you know…they will put you through hell to get what they want…"**

"Yeah…"

**"I can do something about that…"**

"Why so kind all of a sudden? Last time I remember, you didn't like me so much."

**"Being locked away for a year with…well you know…changed my perceptive of you. Believe it or not, there are things about you not even you know about. Things you are capable of doing, capable of thinking…Let's just say I don't want to see that wasted."**

"…Do what you want…doesn't matter…I gotta find Al and Winry though."

--

"Wow, look at this place!" Al gasped astonished, him and Winry where standing just outside large wood, gold trimmed doors of the large stone palace of the Pharaoh.

"Yeah…and Edward's in there somewhere," Winry said, "Let's go Al." She started towards the door, Al was about to follow when someone caught his eye. A young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, she seemed to be looking for someplace to hide. Alphonse watched her for a moment until she looked up and saw him watching her, the girl tilted her head in curiosity and ran up to him asking,

"Who are you? You look funny, I've never seen someone with gold hair. What brings you to the great palace?"

"Um…well, my name is Alphonse Elric," Al answered, he then pointed to Winry who was examining the door "That's Winry Rockbell…you see, we're looking for someone."

"What funny names, my name's Mana. Who are you looking for?" she smiled.

"My brother, Edward Elric, I was told he was brought here." Al said. Mana raised an eyebrow and asked,

"He looked kind of like you right?"

"Yeah! Have you seen him?"

"He's a murderer, why do you still consider him a brother?" she asked.

"I have reason to believe he wasn't acting of his own free will, my brother isn't like that. He'd never kill someone, with or without reason, so…if you don't mind, could you take us to him?" Al replied.

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do. But just so you know, he's Priest Setos' prisoner and he's not one to be kind." Mana shrugged. Al frowned slightly then went over and got Winry, the two of them then followed Mana into the palace.

"So he's going to be tried tomorrow? What will happen if he's found guilty?" Winry asked, Mana didn't say anything at first, she then said,

"It could be a wide range of things, nothing ever pleasant though."

"We have to help him though, but how?" Al thought out loud.

"Can you prove he didn't kill those men?" Mana asked.

"Well…no…" Al muttered.

"Yeah, that's because we saw him kill them…" Winry sighed, she had a sad look on her face though when she said this.

"I can't make any promises but…why don't you just lie? If you guys love him that much…" Mana suggested.

"We could do that but…it still doesn't change the fact that he killed two men, it's so unlike him." Winry said. Al on the other hand said,

"I think it may have something to do with his darker personality, he's the only one I can think of that would do such a thing."

Mana shrugged and directed them down a flight of stairs. It went down underground for quite a distance, they soon came to a wooden door with a steel bar across it to seal the people inside. Mana lifted the steel bar up and opened the door,

"Come on, it should be the third one on the right."

"How do you know all this?" Winry asked.

"I like to wonder around the palace, I just so happen to be wondering around down here when Priest Setos' guards brought your friend down here." Mana replied. Alphonse and Winry made their way into the dark hallway and came to the third door, Al peeked inside the small window through the steel bars.

Alphonse could barley make out a figure huddling in the fare corner, he then said,

"Brother? Is…that you?"

The figure looked up but Al couldn't see his face, Winry then came forward and sort of shoved Al out of the way and said,

"Edward is that you? Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"A…Alphonse? Win…Winry?"

Winry smiled and took out a small tool from her pocket and started to pick the lock on the door,

"Don't worry Ed, I'll get you out of there." She said determinedly, she looked up from her work to see if Ed was still ok, he was standing right in front of the door, Winry jumped back surprised. "Wha? Don't scare me like that!" she snapped.

"Don't do that! Stupid girl, don't you know what will happen?" Ed snapped. Winry was very taken aback by this, Al on the other hand frowned.

"What? Why not? We came to get you out of here." Winry protested.

"Like I said, stupid girl, if you try and break me out, they'll hunt us ALL down and kill us. I really don't think I would like that." Ed hissed.

"But…"

"Winry, listen to him he knows what he's talking about." Ed suddenly said. Winry was confused for a moment then understood, it was the darker Ed talking last time, that's why he was so mean.

"O…ok." She said stepping back.

"Don't worry, we've got a plan to get out of here. You two just stay hidden or something till I get out of here ok?" Ed said.

Winry and Alphonse nodded, Mana then piped in,

"We should probably go now."

"Right." The two said, and followed her out. Ed went back to his spot in the corner and held his side as he sat down.

"AT least they didn't notice." He muttered.

**"How could they notice, those guards only beat you up a little bit."**

"You really know how to cheer a guy up don't you?"

**"I still don't see what you see in those two, especially that girl, she's really annoying."**

"Don't say that…they're family…"

**"That's what's annoying, she could pose a problem with our plan, she better not interfere or she'll get us all killed."**

"Don't worry... she won't."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ta Da! Who hoo! Ok you know I didn't even introduce the Pharaoh yet sorry about that, he'll show up in the next chapter I swear! Anywhozles, red, review, enjoy! 


	8. On TrialEdward Elric Part One

Whahaha! And thus continues Edwards torment! (Sigh) Oh yeah! I was asked, by some strange person I see everyday, why I didn't write disclaimers. WELL! I for one am not the ingenious Hiromu Arakawa T.T so I figured that was kinda obvious, also, I figured that the only way I could get sued for using these characters was if I actually laid claim to them…which I haven't T.T But if it'll make some people happy…

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the FMA or Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters used in this fic…though I do own an Ed and Al pillow (huggles) and a rather large collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards (sweat drop). That and countless other merchandise that I managed to blackmail my mom into buying for me…heh…**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: On Trial-Edward Elric (Part One)**

That night, Priest Seto came, four guards accompanied him. They opened the door to Edwards' cell, he looked up at his visitors with little interest.

"What do you want now? If it's a confession then you may as well leave now."

"There's plenty of time before your trial, which means I have time to get a confession out of you." Priest Seto replied. Edward glared at him, this didn't surprise him…besides, it was part of the 'plan' to not tell him anything.

"So…what do you intend to do?" Ed asked mockingly.

"I have my ways, besides, I've been asked to go on a Ka hunt. I must seek out powerful Ka so that we can properly protect the Pharaoh from that maniac tomb robber."

Ed was confused now, what was a Ka? And how was that going to get him to confess? Edward had bigger things to worry about though, he was about to execute the little plan he and his darker half had come up with. He personally didn't think it was going to work, but it was worth a try anyway.

Edward got up and clapped his hands and transmuted his right arm into his signature arm blade, this time he was in control and wouldn't let his darker half get the better of him like last time, it was because of that he was in this mess. But, before he was even able to move two feet he froze. The darker him was going nuts,

"**That no good, dirty rotten…that's the same damn trick he used on me last time! Just wait…he'll get his!"**

"Wait…what's happening? Why can't I move?" Ed thought.

**"I don't know? It's that damn rod thing he's got, it's got some kind of…oh! How should I know?"**

"Do you feel that?"

**"Yeah…hey! It's what's her name!"**

Edward doubled over; it felt like something was suffocating him, to add to this sudden 'discomfort' was the sudden familiar sensation he felt back in Xenotime, after he'd been doused in Red Water. Ed started to tremble uncontrollably; the marks from the Red Water started to grow more visible.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's this? What's happening?"**

"S…s…stop it…make it…stop." Ed muttered. Priest Seto was holding up the Millennium Rod, he had a smirk on his face.

"That little trick won't work twice, besides…I have been advised to seek out powerful Ka, you are no acceptation. I'm going to draw out your Ka to see how powerful it is, though I'm not expecting much from the likes of you."

The suffocating feeling went away and Edward dropped to his knees, his hands over his head. The marks had spread up onto his back and where inching closer to the Ouroboros on his shoulder. He hadn't realized it yet but there was now someone standing behind him.

"Hmph…just as I'd figured, nothing special." Seto scoffed.

**"Hey…come on…get with the program here! Dammit, wake up! You're fine, now get up."**

"N...wh... what?" Ed looked up and around, he could see Priest Seto and his guards and…he was there but who was it his darker half was talking about? He turned around and that's when he saw her, the one his darker half was talking about! "I…remember you!"

Ed hadn't gotten a proper look at her the last time she'd shown up; this time though was different. She was standing just behind him; she had dark red eyes and jet-black skin and wings. She also had short blonde hair and was wairing a sort of night gownish outfit and sandals that had straps that went up to her knees. She smirked again

"A demon Ka, this one I believe is known as Marie, The Fallen One. I guess you could say she's a fallen angel, but no matter. With this kind of Ka it's no wonder you can kill so easily, this is only more evidence towards your guilt." Priest Seto said; "Take him back to his cell." He then ordered. The guards advanced and dragged Ed back to his cell, Marie had vanished again.

Edward sat silently in his cell fuming, mostly at himself for believing such an unthought out plan as that one was going to work. He wasn't sure what time it was but he had a feeling morning was coming up soon. It didn't look like he was going to escape this one, at least…not for now anyway.

**"Hey, what's with the gloom, we tried didn't we?"**

"Don't talk to me…I think I almost prefer the old you to this new one." Ed muttered, he didn't bother to think it because there was nobody else around and he really couldn't care less if they thought he was both a murderer AND crazy.

**_"Um, hello?" _**a voice muttered.

"Was that you? I said don't talk to me…" Ed grumbled.

**"No, that wasn't me…idiot…"**

"You're the idiot here, not me! I'm not the one that came up with that crack of a plan to escape, I didn't even get two feet!"  
**"Don't you yell at me! At least I'm not mister mopey pants, 'oh I'm so sad, I couldn't even get out of this loser prison cell.'"**

"If only you where flesh and blood I'd beat the crap out of you." Ed hissed.

**_"Guys?" the voice said again._**

**"That can be arranged! Why don't you go jump in a pool of Red Water! Arg! I'm starting to hate you again!"**

"Well I don't like you either! You're the one who started this whole mess in the first place!"  
**"On the contrary, I wasn't the one who suggested going through the Gate. If you would have taken your fate like a man and stayed back in Xenotime, then NONE of THIS would have happened!"**

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

**"Look at it this way, no matter who does it, it will always be your fault!"**

**_"GUYS!" _**

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin, he looked up and around, he then spotted that Marie character sitting in the corner of the cell. She seemed sort of irritated.

"Oh, it's you…"

**_"Arguing with yourself will only lead you down a path of pain and suffering." _**She said, Ed raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Who are you?"

**_"I'm your Ka…your soul." She said._**

"But…you're a girl…" Ed muttered, he really wasn't sure what to make of the situation. How long had she been there? That's a stupid question…she said she was his soul so that'd mean she'd been there…Ed frowned. Marie just sat in her corner silently for a few moments before she stood up and glided over, she vanished in mid-air, just before

**"Hey! Go away! This is my half!"**

"What are you up too now?" Ed grumbled, this was all turning out to be just to confusingly frustrating that he'd givin up on bothering to figure it out. It was bad enough he had his darker half ranting all the time in his head, but now this, some strange phantom girl that claims to be his soul has shown up and started tormenting, assuming, his darker half. Ed thought he'd gone crazy last time, but this…this he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.

**"Man! When she's inside your head she's…hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?"**

"A shiver ran down Edwards back, this was going to be a long rest of the night. He slouched over on his side and tried to go to sleep, it seemed like he'd just drifted off to sleep when his darker half startled him awake. He'd periodically start ranting about something then fall silent again.

--

It was the day of the trial; the Pharaohs' palace was bustling with people coming to watch it. Edward, how'd had a rather restless night, looked terrible, Alphonse and Winry were among the crowd and could see some of the guards half dragging Ed towards what looked like a throne. His arms were tied behind his back, for being locked up for only a day and a night; Ed looked like a truck had hit him.

Seven people entered the room they win, one of which sat down on the throne. That was the Pharaoh! Al and Winry looked at each other; the Pharaoh couldn't be any older then Edward, one of the other six people who'd come out with him they recognized. It was the guy they'd seen in the desert, so he was a fairly important person.

"Shall we begin?" the Pharaoh said. One of the six priests, a lady, started forward towards Ed, when she got to him she said,

"State your name."

"…" Ed didn't say anything, so the lady said,

"I am Priestess Isis, you will tell me your name."

**"Is that so? What makes you think I'd do that?" **Ed sneered. Isis frowned, she could sense there was a sudden change in the boy. She tried peering into his future using the Millennium Necklace she was wairing, only to find that there was nothing.

"Fine then," she said "Tell me, did you kill two men yesterday?"

**"That's a dumb question, isn't that the reason why I'm here?"**

"Please, just answer the question."

**"Yeah, I killed them. Though I must admit they didn't put up much of a fight, personally, I'd be more bent out of shape if someone had killed two really skilled fighters…not weak fools." **

Alphonse shook his head, that was definitely the darker half, it was almost embarrassing how he was going about his situation. It was like the darker half had no sense at all. By being…over confidant…he's going to get somebody really hurt.

"Hey Al, have you noticed that Edward hasn't been showing any symptoms from the Red Water anymore…" Winry pointed out.

"I don't know Winry, I think he still is. Only difference is how noticeable it is, look…" Al pointed at Ed, Winry caught a glimpse of him.

"That's funny…he looks kind of clammy, and…those marks seem more visible." Winry muttered "Something doesn't feel right…Al…"

"Winry, do you know what happens when a Homunculus eats a Red Stone?" Al asked, Winry shrugged "They become a mature homunculus, you see, they start out in a sort of juvenile form, not really human…not really a homunculus. But the minute they eat the Red Stone, they become very…mean."

"I don't…get it."

"You remember Wrath right? How he was always happy and bouncing around, wanting to play. Then one day he became violent and nearly killed teacher and Ed. That's what I mean, Wrath had eaten some Red Stones and made him that way."

"Ok so, what does that have to do with Ed?" Winry asked.

"He's got Red Water in his veins now, what do you think will happen when it gets to that mark on his back? What happens when his darker half, which is technically what he'd be if he were a homunculus gets some of that? I'm seeing a not so pleasant turn out." Al muttered.

"Right so, how do we make it stop?" Winry asked.

"I don't know…I don't even know how it spreads. Without that I can't figure out a way to get rid of it."

Winry had a worried look on her face now, she turned and watched the six priests continue to ask Edward questions, about himself…about yesterday and the two men he killed. The way Edward answered them though was odd, he'd answer one way…as if he .a joke and could easily be overcome.

Alphonse though was evaluating the looks his older brother was giving each one of the priests who'd asked him a question, he could tell Ed had both a calculating and an almost deviating look about him. The gears where turning in his head, both minds where cooking up a way to get out of this place.

To Be Continued-

* * *

There, chapter eight…Whahaha! Like I've said, I have no idea how I'm going to get to where I want to go with this one. But I am totally wiped out! I can barely keep my eyes open so…I'm going to go to sleep and have happy Ed and Al filled dreams while everyone else reads, reviews, and enjoys! Zzzzzzzzz…snork…zzzzzzzzzzz…smrfzk. (sleepy time -.- zzz) 


	9. The Verdict Part two

Hello everyone! How's it goin'! I'm just a sittin' here on my bedroom floor typin' up some chapters and listening to Country music! W00t! …yes…I like Country music, though not all of it…most of it I like, 'Boondox' by Little Big Town is one of the ones I like! Ok this has nothing to do with anything…I'm rambling…which I do a lot…

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Verdict (Part two)**

The trial was coming to an end, what those priests put Edward through just to get to this point was an ordeal in itself. They asked him questions, then questioned his answers making him second guess himself. His darker half was starting to get frustrated and rather irked. When they where done questioning him they moved on to 'examining' the murder weapon.

Priest Seto untied Eds' right arm and held it up for the Pharaoh to see. Ed, the dark half, took this opportunity to take advantage of this sudden 'freedom' and goaded Ed into trying to pull his arm away. This only resulted in Priest Seto pulling back on his arm just as forcefully and dislocating it.

"You see my Lord! He's prone to violence and he killed two men with this monstrosity of an arm." Priest Seto announced.

--

Alphonse and Winry, who had managed to move closer, watched anxiously. Winry noticed that the way Priest Seto was holding Eds' arm and how Ed was kneeling on the ground didn't match up right. She frowned and said to Al,

"That guy dislocated Eds' arm, there's no way his auto-mail should be in that position. That jerk…"

"We can't really do anything now you know…remember, brother said we shouldn't interfere. Besides, he said he had a plain." Al answered.

"True…but I wish I could do something."

"Me too Winry, but all we can do now is wait."

--

Priest Seto let go of Eds' arm, which fell useless at his side, seeing this Ed snapped,

"You dislocated my shoulder!" his expression changed from shocked to very angry **"You just love to get on my nerves don't you priest! You're lucky I can't use my right arm now or I'd take that damn 'Millennium' rod of yours and shove it…"**

Ed interrupted himself "Shut up! You're making it worse!"

The Pharaoh held up his hand to get everybody's attention, he then stood and asked,

"What about his Ka? Is there a possibility that it had an influence on his actions?"

Priest Seto smirked, sense he was already aware that Ed had a demon Ka this would definitely work in his favor. He pointed to one of the other priests, one with a tattoo on his forehead. The tattooed priest walked forward and took out a gold key, Edward frowned. Ed could tell that key was another one of these Millennium Items, and from his last 'few' encounters with them he's always the one to get the short end.

"With the Millennium Key, I look into this boy's heart." The priest said holding up the key, Eds' eyes widened slightly. It felt like someone was trying to see into his mind, see his thoughts.

"What do you see Priest Shada?" Priest Seto asked, he already knew the answer. Priest Shada glared at Ed for a moment then replied,

"I see a shadow of evil…an evil Ka dwells in this boy's heart."

"Heh, in that case," Priest Seto turned to the Pharaoh "Great Pharaoh! I ask that we move straight to the judgement, it is quite clear that this…boy…has a demon Ka and should be dealt with accordingly."

The Pharaoh sighed a slightly disappointed sigh and nodded saying,

"So be it…"

Priest Seto smirked again, he then motioned to some guards to lift up something from the ground. It was a large stone slab, at least seven or eight feet tall. He then turned and faced another one of the priests, this one had a fake eye made of gold, another Millennium Item.

"Priest Akhenaden, this is where you step in." Priest Seto said. Priest Akhenaden nodded and said,

"I will use the Millennium Eye to reveal the true form of this boy's Ka." His eye flashed slightly. This time Ed doubled over, it felt like something was constricting him, squeezing the life out of him.

"Aarg!"

Marie the Fallen One suddenly appeared, she flapped her feathered, ash colored wings hovering just above the ground, she was looking down at Ed with a worried expression.

Al and Winry saw this, Winry was a bit confused but Al had a shocked look on his face,

"That's her! The one from the Gate!" he gasped.

"What?" Winry turned and looked at him questioningly.

"When we where going through the Gate, remember, that one monster thing attacked brother and she appeared. She was fighting off the other monster so that we all could get away." Al answered.

"Oh…I missed that." Winry frowned.

"I get it! She shows up whenever Ed's in trouble! So if she's here that means she's going to help brother escape! That must have been his plan." Al smiled. That's when Priest Seto held up the Millennium Rod and said,

"Evil Ka! Dark spirit of chaos! Begone—and enter the holy stone!" the Millennium Rod flashed and Marie the Fallen One started to disappear. It was like she was fading away piece by piece and was reappearing on the stone slab. Ed turned slightly so that he could see what was happening, it made his chest hurt and a rather unpleasant chill was running up and down his spine. He gasped slightly when he saw that last bit of her fade away and reappear on the stone slab.

"W…what the…" Ed was trembling now, he wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt very cold. The Red Water marks that had started moving up his back had finally engulfed the Ouroboros and turned it a jet black.

**"Why did you do that?" **he then asked.

"Consider yourself lucky that's all we did…for now," Priest Akhenaden said, "You will be sentenced to four years of hard labor." He then added. Ed glared, he then looked at the stone slab that now had an etching of Marie the Fallen One on it and said,

**"Don't think this changes anything…you may have trapped one 'evil' soul…but now you have to deal with me."**

"Is that so? Hmph, Edward…such a strange name…" Priest Seto sneered.

**"Edward? No…no, no, no…I'm not Edward…"**

"Tch, then who are you?" Seto scoffed, he'd seen prisoners lose their sanity before but this was when they'd spent long periods of time in hard labor and the dungeon.

**"As the old saying goes… 'Pride…goith before destruction.' Heh…heh…heheheheh…ha, ha, ha!"** Ed just laughed, a disturbingly sadistic laugh, as the guards got him to his feet and led him back to his cell. He'd be kept there until they found a job for him.

--

Alphonses' knees had buckled and he was sitting on the ground his hands resting on the ground in front of him. He was staring blankly at the, now empty, spot where his brother was. Winry knelt down next to him and said,

"Al...I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I…but…h…how?" Al could hardly speak, he was still trying to process what just happened.

"Did you see it too? The Ouroboros had turned jet black…it was much darker and more visible then normal." Winry muttered.

"That's…that's because now… 'He's' in control." Al said sadly.

"The darker Ed huh? Well, he did seem not as cruel last time…I mean from when you two had described him to me last time."

"That's because he has all his memories, but that still doesn't mean he isn't capable of doing the same thing in this state. I remember that laugh…that look…it's not something anyone can forget. Besides, he just had something very important taken away from him, his arm was busted, he was forced to second guess himself, not to mention last night…I'm sure every bit of his pride and in some cases dignity was taken away." Al groaned and slumped forward so his forehead was pressed to the sand, he put his hands over his head and was muttering something that Winry couldn't hear.

"What is it Al? What's the matter?" she asked. He sat up for a moment, brushing the sand of his forehead and saying,

"This is kind of like what happened…back in feudal Japan…my brothers' darker half is out for revenge. You see Winry, even though technically they are the same person, my brother and his darker half are also opposites. So even though he's upset no doubt Ed would probably not seek revenge…just…a way to get back at the person that hurt him. Now his darker half would kill that person on the spot without hesitation."

"Hey! You guys! That didn't go so well for your brother I see." Mana came running up to them with a smile on her face. Al was still sitting on the ground but Winry stood up and said,

"Hello Mana…"

"Hey, hard labor isn't as bad as it sounds…it's better then execution." Mana said trying to cheer them up, but she failed.

"Things are getting more and more complicated." Al muttered.

"Hey! Why don't you two stay with me and my master!" Mana suddenly said "Will that make things less complicated?"

"Master? You're not a slave are you?" Winry asked.

"No, I'm going to be a powerful magician one day, just like my teacher!" Mana smiled proudly "He's High Priest Mahaado, barer of the Millennium Ring. He's really nice and I'm sure he'd be willing to give you two a room in the palace."

Alphonse stood up and said,

"Thank you Mana, that would be very nice." Winry looked at him, he had a very blank look on his face, she may not have been there in feudal Japan when Eds' darker half first appeared and Al had to deal with him. But just by the look he had when he saw the darker half laugh was proof enough to say that it was no easy task dealing with him.

"Great!" Mana smiled and she led them up some stares that lead to the Priests living area. Alphonse was thinking the whole way, he figured the only way to understand these Millennium Items was to talk to a person who dealt with them. He had a feeling they where somehow linked to darker Ed losing it.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! Yup! Still listening to Country! Anywhozles, I hope you all liked this chapter! Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next? Who knows! Dark Ed has mentally flown the coop, regular Ed hasn't the slightest clue what just happened, Alphonse is so darn adorable! (Ga! Randomness!). Review! Tell me what you think! Oh and a few of the things the priests say, I got from the manga and altered slightly so those aren't mine! Just wanted ta say that! 


	10. That Which Dwells in your Soul

Well, having all this time and not being able to update due to…complications…I've been able to type up more chapters then I usually do! Normally I only type up one or two chapters a week…sometimes three. So, some of these chapters may not be effected by reviews. Oh yeah, totally off topic but, I was reading over my VERY first fanfiction. I'd been working on it for some time…only thirteen chapters but they're long chapters so yeah…MAN! Now that I'm more 'educated' in the fanfic terminology that story is such a Mary Sue it scares me. Though in parts I was quite proud of myself, I just don't plan on putting it up from fear of scary veteran readers who don't like Mary Sues'. But anywhozles that's all till the end of this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: That Which Dwells in your Soul **

"Teacher! We have guests!" Mana cheered pushing a large gold trimmed door open. This door led to a large room with three smaller rooms leading out of it; the room was filled with books and strange items that looked very old. Alphonse and Winry followed Mana into the room, the two stopped in the center and looked around fixedly. Mana disappeared into one of the rooms.

That's when a tall man in long robes and one of those official looking hats that signified he was a priest walked in. His pale brown eyes fell on the two blondes in the center of the room.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked. Alphonse spun around and saw the man looking at them; Winry turned around also "You both are not from around here, where did you come from?"

Al weren't really sure how to answer that, should they tell this guy the truth or just make something up? Finally Mana came skipping into the room; she smiled and said,

"Ah! There you are teacher! I'd like you to meet two friends of mine."

"Uh…hi, my name is Alphonse and this is Winry." Al said, the man looked them up and down.

"Hey! You're one of those guys that where at Eds' trial!" Winry suddenly gasped, the man looked at her with a shocked expression and replied,

"Yes, I was. I am one of the high priests so it was my duty to be there when the sinner was judged. You may call me Priest Mahaado." He said.

"Sinner? Edward is not a 'sinner'!" Winry shouted. Alphonse tried to calm her down, but like his brother, when she got started it was very difficult to stop her.

"What happened wasn't his fault!" Winry continued. Al then quickly piped in,

"Winry, calm down, he was just doing his job."

"Yeah, but…now Ed's even worse isn't he? From before…" Winry said calming down slightly. Mahaado looked at the two of them and asked,

"Worse in what way?"

"He's got a sort of split personality," Al said "His normal self and a homonculus self. Normally he'd never kill someone for no reason, ok even with reason he'd still try to avoid killing them. But, that homonculus side of him…even in a juvenile state it was still prone to violence and if provoked it would kill someone without hesitation."

"But he had a demon Ka, that is a sign that the boy has a dark heart." Priest Mahaado pondered. Alphonse shook his head and said,

"That's because recently my brother was in an accident where he was doused in this stuff called Red Water. The seal we'd placed on his darker half had washed away and he came back, he did seem a little different though. But the Red Water is so similar to the Philosophers Stone that naturally his homonculus side would be drawn to it, now that the Red Water in brothers blood has reached the Ouroboros on his back his darker half has sort of changed into a more mature version of his previous self."

Mahaado was having some difficulty following all of this, but from the sound off what he was getting this wasn't good. Mana came skipping into the room a moment later and cheerfully said,

"Oh there you are!"

"Mana, I need you to run a few errands for me." Priest Mahaado took out a list and handed it to her.

"Ok!" she smiled, she turned on her heels and left. Priest Mahaado sat down and motioned to Al and Winry to do the same, they did. They sat there for a moment not saying anything, then Mahaado broke the silence by saying,

"He has the mark of the serpent that devours its' own tail. That would explain some things."

"What do you mean?" Winry asked. Priest Mahaado held up the gold pendent that was around his neck, it was a gold circle with a pyramid in the center. In the center of the pyramid was an eye; attached to the outside of the ring were five pointers that dangled lifelessly.

"My Millennium Ring could sense a strange air about that boy. So, he is your brother you say?" Mahaado answered.

"Yes, my older brother." Al nodded.

"I see…" the priest sat there thinking for a moment then asked,

"But 'more mature' what do you mean?"

Alphonse looked down at the floor, Winry bit her lip. They both weren't sure how to say it, if memory served them correctly then when a homonculus becomes mature they basicly become near homicidal. Al finally answered in a dry tone,

"He'd cease being my brother…and become a monster."

"Alphonse…" Winry said, she'd taken his hand and held it. The corners of his eyes started to sting with the need to cry but couldn't.

"We have to get him out of this place before he hurts somebody, I have to…help my brother." Al finally said. Mahaado sighed and stood up, he then looked down at the two and said,

"The both of you…want to help him?"

Alphonse and Winry both nodded,

"Then you both will have to learn to summon your Ka." Mahaado said definitely. Confused, Al and Winry both looked at each other then back up at Priest Mahaado questioningly.

"Our what?" they both asked.

"Ka, the spirit that dwells within your soul…it gets its' energy from your Ba, that is your soul." Mahaado explained.

"You mean, like that one lady that they took away from my brother?" Al asked. Priest Mahaado nodded and said,

"Yes, by having ones' Ka removed it greatly weakens a person for a short period of time…" he wasn't able to continue his explanation because Alphonse had jumped to his feet and shouted,

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, why?"

"If my brother is weakened in any way then that'll give his darker half the chance to take over his body! He'll be forced to the back of the mind and left there to rot! No…this can't be happening…" Al flopped back down on the chair he'd been sitting on before and pressed the palms of his hands into his forehead.

"What? Are you sure of that?" Winry asked.

"I couldn't be more sure Winry. He did it last time, though it was subconsciously, and that was when he was just a juvenile. Now that he's a mature homonculus, he'd do it with out hesitation. Two minds are a tad crowded in one body wouldn't you say?" Al was starting to panic. Now it was Winrys' turn to try and calm him down, but to no avail.

Priest Mahaado could tell this was a very unique case, he'd have to take special care of the situation. But first, he had to teach these two strangers how to summon their Ka and to do that took time…time he was starting to realize they didn't have.

"If you want to help him then I think it's best that we get started. To summon a Ka properly takes some time." Mahaado said. Alphonse looked up and nodded, Winry nodded as well. Their training started right then and there.

--

That night Al was lying on a mildly soft bed in one of the side rooms, he was gazing lazily at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to summon his Ka through out that entire training session, he knew it would take some time but as much as he didn't want to admit it…he really wanted to just do it and save his brother. Al rolled over on his side facing a wall; he was about to drift off into a deep sleep when a sort of dreamy like vision appeared. You know the ones that are like the start of a dream but not really a dream yet.

Al was standing in the darkness a strange woman with long hair was looking at him. She was dressed in long white robes and had wings, kind of like the lady that Ed was with only nicer looking. The strange thing about her though was the fact that side of her was a brilliant white and had an angles wing and the other side was dark and shadowy with a sort of bat like wing.

She smiled and held up her hands; a heart shape appeared in her palms. Al didn't move, he just looked at her and asked,

"Who…are you?"

She smiled again and said,

"I am the guardian of your soul…the bar between your love for your older brother and your hatred of the darkness that dwells within him."

Alphonse sat bolt up in his bed, eyes wide with shock. He looked at his hands for a moment for no real reason then glanced around his room; it was dark and mostly empty. He then looked straight-ahead and muttered,

"What…was that?"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Neyahahahaha! The second has arrived! (Pause) you know now that I think about it, all their Ka's are female…(sigh). I chose Ed, Al, and Winrys' Ka from my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards, so that means…Edwards' Ka is 'Marie the Fallen One', Alphonses' Ka is (if you haven't guessed it yet) 'The Change of Heart' and Winrys' Ka is 'St. Joan'. BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KNOW THAT YET! So pretend I didn't say anything and forget it! (Shifty eyes). Anywhozles, that's all for now! Hope ya liked this chapter! 


	11. Escape

Whahaha! (I love opening with that) and now the fun begins! –Pause- Ok I have nothing else creative to say –sits and types-

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Escape**

The sun was high in the sky, its' rays mercilessly raining down on the bare backs of thousands of slaves and convicts. They were all a considerable luckier having darker skin that was able to withstand the rays better, Edward on the other hand burned like paper. He had been sentenced to work in 'The Pit', that was the name it was given, forced to make slip that was used to build the pyramids and countless temples. Slip was a nasty substance, being both insanely slippery and ungodly sticky.

Having been there for five days, Edward was starting to show signs of mental and physical deterioration. His back and left shoulder was red from sunburn, though the Ouroboros was as jet black as it ever was. His auto mail was starting to get in pretty bad condition as well, the sand was starting to take its' toll on both the outside and the inside. Ed mulled his bare feet around in the slip, he noticed that he was having a hard time moving his left foot.

**"Damn slip…"** he cursed **"Damn priests, damn Pharaoh!"** he continued cursing. Normally Edward wouldn't curse this much over such a small thing as getting slip in the gears of his left leg, well he may have but not this much. That was because he wasn't, in a sense, Edward. It was his darker half, him if he was a homonculus. He hobbled his way over to a dry patch of sand and sat down pulling his left leg up and placing it on the dry sand. He started to wipe the slip away from the gears and wires and grumbled,

**"How the hell does that weakling live with these damn prosthetics?"** he paused for a moment and looked at his left arm, it was just as sun burnt as the rest of him that wasn't covered with close. He'd also lost a lot of weight and looked rather unhealthy, this bothered him considerably. If this kept up he'd die of fatigue before he was able to do anything. That's when a large man came forward and shouted,

"Get back to work!"

**"Shut up! I'm moving…"** Ed hissed back. The man, with his foot, shoved Ed into the slip and it got all in his automail again. Staggering to his feet Ed shot the man a poisonous glare and went back to work, all the while his right arm and left leg making creaking noises.

--

It was soon nighttime and the hot desert air was soon cooling for the approaching night. If there was anything Ed was thankful for now, it was this. He made his way back to the living confounds of the slaves and convicts when the ground shook violently. Staggering back slightly, Ed looked around quickly to see what was going on. That's when, a huge beam of radiant white light shot out from somewhere in the Pharaoh's palace. It lingered for a moment then vanished.

**"What…was that?"** he muttered, much to his surprise someone answered.

"That was an energy beam…" it was a faint voice and only just audible.

**"Oh…it's you…so, you're not dead yet?"**

"Afraid not…I'm not that easy to kill when I have all my memories." Edward said faintly.

**"Ha! But you've been forgetting thing…simple things. Is your mind slipping or are you just stuck in some delusion that your memories are permanent and it's not possible to lose them again?"**

"…"

**"I'm getting out of this stupid place, with or with out your brother and girlfriend."**

"…"

**"Also, I'm going to find out where that beam of light came from."**

"Who are you now?" Edward suddenly asked.

**"What?"  
**"Now that you're a mature homonculus…in mind anyway…you need a name, all the other ones have names." Ed pointed out.

**"Hmm…you're right…surprisingly. How about I take one of the names of the homonculus that you've killed, yeah…"**

"Whatever…" was all Ed had to say to that.

**"Why not something that suits who I am…how I am…yes…Pride would work well."**

"…"

**"Pride it is then!" **he liked the sound of his new name. He looked around to make sure no guards were around, he then slipped off into the darkness. It was just too easy, his lighter half seemed to be acting off though. He just figured it was due to the fact that he'd been shut out of everything and his mind was slowly dying, kind of like when you buy a pet gold fish and just leave it in its' bowl and never feed it, or clean the bowl, or anything. Eventually it will die and that was good enough for him.

Buy now, he'd actually made it all the way to the Pharaohs' palace and was looking around in the general area that the beam seemed to come from, nothing. That's when some men, one of which was Priest Seto, came walking down the hall. Pride ducked behind a pillar and watched from the shadows. Priest Seto was carrying a girl, she seemed unconscious. She had long pale blonde hair and very pale skin; she looked kind of a less then healthy thin.

Priest Seto walked into a nearby room with her then came out a minute later. He locked the door and left, followed by the men he was with. Taking this chance, Pride slipped out of his hiding spot and slid up to the door. Examining the lock he concluded the only way he was going to open this lock was if he used alchemy. He was only a homonculus in mind, that ment he could probably use alchemy.

Pride clapped his hands together and touched the lock; there was a faint flash of alchemic light and a click as the lock unlocked. He just smirked and opened the door, peeking inside he found that she was lying on a bed on the far end of a medium sized room, she wasn't alone either. What he saw with her nearly made him slam the door shut and locking it again. There was a monstrously large white dragon sitting near the girl, that must have been her Ka.

"Who's there?" came a faint voice, one that wasn't inside his head too! Pride hesitantly looked up and noticed the dragon was gone and the girl was awake.

"Who's there?" she asked again.

**"I am…who are you?"** Pride answered.

"Kisara…but…who are you?" she asked.

**"That doesn't matter…did the bright beam of light come from you and that white dragon?"** Pride asked.

"What? I…I don't know what you are talking about." Kisara said questioningly. Pride just huffed and started to close the door, it had to have come from her but she didn't know what was going on. How stupid, he'd wasted valuable escaping time to find out that the source of the light didn't even know it happened.

"Wait…what is your name?" she asked quickly.

**"…" **Pride paused for a moment then said, **"Edward…"** he quickly shut the door and locked it before she was able to ask him any more questions, she was really strange. He started walking quickly towards the palace exit, which was surprisingly close by, when a sound caught his ears. It sounded like foot steps, running from behind him, Pride spun around and found he was in the path of a man running full speed not looking where he was going. He was laughing too; the one thing though that caught his eye was a gold ring like pendent that hung around his neck.

The man crashed smack into Pride, both fell to the ground. The man looked up and around franticly as if not expecting there to be anyone here at this time, when he spotted Pride he glared menacingly and snapped,

"Who are you?"

**"I should be asking you that!" **Pride snapped back getting up, he looked in the direction the man had come, there were several of the palace guard running towards them, **"Aw crap, we've got company!" **

The man jumped up and started running again, Pride followed him figuring he knew where he was going and would be able to lead him out of this place. This was going to be interesting, how had that man come across that Millennium Item? It had belonged to one of the priests from the trial; this couldn't be the same man. This man had a very mean look about him and had shoulder length white hair and a scar down his left eye and cheek, this added to the meanness of his disposition.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ok! I'll admit it! I'm sorta in a short chapter mood! I can't help it, for some reason these parts of the stories just…don't…I don't know, have long chapter material or something like that…but anyway! I hope ta have something 'fun' in the next chapter! Not that this chapter isn't fun…sorta…I'm just gonna stop talking now and let you guys review! Oh and when I spellchecked this story I may have over shot one or two words so if they are the wrong words or they're misspelled sorry! 


	12. Deal With the Devil

Hazza! Another chapter for this story! Whoohoo! Ok I'm tired and it's only five in the afternoon…(pops in 'Waterworld') I think I'll finish watching this and type up some chapters. Yey for multitasking!

Chapter Twelve: Deal with the Devil 

The two finally came to a stop in the foothills just outside the grand city. The white haired man rounded on Pride and snapped,

"Why are you following me boy!"

**"So I could get away from that hellish palace," **Pride sniffed irritatedly, **"Who are you anyway? What were you doing in the palace?"**

The man glared at him for a moment, he was debating if he should or shouldn't tell this kid the truth, lie, or kill him on the spot and be off. He decided he'd trust him,

"I am the thief king, Bakura." He replied. Pride raised a slightly skeptical eyebrow and heaved a small laugh.

**"Thief king huh? Is that why you were in the palace? To steal stuff? Obviously…you stole that there pendent didn't you."**

"So, you know about the Millennium Items? That's interesting…what is your name kid?" Bakura asked.

**"Which one? If you mean in body, then my name is Edward. If you mean in mind, then you can call me Pride." **Pride smirked. The thief gave him a half irritated, half-blank look then said,

"What did they do to you?"

**"Nothing I couldn't handle, oh, do you mean why do I have two names? I guess it's because it's two minds to one body. But the stars know I hate to share, but that's none of your business. I have one question though, how did you get that item?"**

"Those stupid priests tried to trick me, I was planing on robbing one of the tombs in the Valley of Kings. Only it was a fake, a trap to try and catch and kill me. That fool Mahaado tried to take me on but he died in the process…he was weak. So I ended up with his Millennium Item." Bakura explained.

**"Hmmm…"**

"Why do you ask?"

**"I'm curious…can anybody use those items?"**

"Yes…but I'm going to get all seven of them," Bakura then said, "The Pharaoh will feel the wrath of all those he killed."

**"How about I make a proposition, I get you the Millennium Items in exchange you show me how to use them."** Pride said crossing his arms in a business sort of way. When he did this some of the marks on his arms darkened, Bakura noticed these marks but didn't acknowledge it, he figured it didn't really matter who this kid was. If he was willing to get him the Millennium Items in exchange for just learning how to use them then it was all the better for him. But there was one last thing he had to clear up,

"Why do you want to learn to use the Millennium Items?"

**"I too wish to get back at the Pharaoh and those priests of his. Don't ask me why, I just hate them and want them to suffer."**

"Heh, you and me could get along very well…it's a deal then." Bakura smirked holding out his hand, he'd show him how to use the items but he wasn't going to tell him that if his soul weren't strong enough then the items would tare it apart.

--

Alphonse was sitting at the base of a large statue of the sun god Ra; he had his knees pulled up and his chin rested in them. He seemed to be thinking intently on something; Winry and Mana came walking up to him and sat down. Winry was the first to say something,

"Al, you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine…"

"Hey, I miss him too. He was my teacher you know." Mana said, she didn't show it on her face, but her eyes gave away the fact that she was very upset about the passing of her teacher, Priest Mahaado.

"I just wish there was something I could have done," Al sighed, "I still haven't been able to summon my Ka yet."

"It just takes some time Al, you'll get it." Winry smiled, Al sighed again and replied,

"You can say that Winry because you were already able to summon yours. Mine is different though."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I hadn't told you about this before but a while ago I had a dream. There was this winged lady, kind of like the one my brother had, only half of her was all light and the other half was dark. She said she was the bar that separated my love for my brother and my hatred for the darkness that lies within him. It was strange." Al explained.

"You know, my teacher mentioned something about special Ka that sort of have duel abilities. They're called 'guardian' Ka or something like that." Mana said.

"Did he mention anything about them being difficult to summon?" Al said in a slightly cold manner. He didn't really mean to say it the way he did, he was just frustrated. First he wasn't able to help his brother, and then he wasn't able to help Priest Mahaado. Mana shrugged though and said,

"No, he just said that they only come out at certain times. I mean, it is possible to summon them but it's extremely difficult and it would be rather dangerous to the body. It's kind of like trying to take out the center of a stone without damaging the outside, it's possible but so difficult that it's been labeled impossible."

"I see…" Al stood up and brushed the sand off his pants, "I'm gonna go for a walk, maybe that'll clear my head." He then walked off. Winry stood up as well,

"I should probably follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything rash. Though that sounds more like something Ed would do, hmm."

"So, um…Winry. How long have you known Alphonse and Edward?" Mana asked. Winry sat back down and leaned back against the statue.

"We've been friends ever sense we were kids. We grew up in a small village called Risembool, our houses weren't to far apart from each other so we used to visit each other all the time." She sighed.

"Sounds nice, though, I've never heard of a village called Risembool." Mana said also leaning back.

"That's because it doesn't, well, exist here." Winry said.

"Ah, ok…" Mana rested her chin in her hands and asked, "So, what do you think would happen if your friend doesn't come back?"

"He'll come back."

"You know, he did run away from his sentencing. That's pretty bad, if he were to come back they would just change his sentence. I've seen it done before, most of the time they just have to wonder around the desert with a weight around their leg and if they set foot in the city again they'll be killed on the spot." Mana said.

"Hmm…"

"What about this darker half I heard about?" Mana then asked.

"He's just that, but the last time I saw him, back in the dungeon, he didn't seem all that bad. But now, it was kind of unnerving, just the way he spoke was chilling, there was no feeling behind it." Winry rested her chin in her hands now and starred out into the horizon, "Tell me more about this tomb robber, the one that…killed your teacher."

"Oh, he's a very bad man. His name is Bakura and he claims to be after the seven Millennium Items. He says that once he gets them all he'll cover the world in darkness." Mana said.

"I see…any particular reason why he'd do such a thing?" Winry then asked.

"Well…I remember over hearing him say something about a village called Kul Elna. But that village was destroyed years ago, back before the Millennium Items were created. I was told that everybody was killed and that it was just a waste land now." Mana sighed. Winry though seemed to be thinking, she then asked,

"You don't suppose that he came from that village do you? I mean, is it possible he was able to escape?"

"I doubt it, it was a village of thieves and the last Pharaoh had them all killed for their crimes, at least that's what I was told." Mana shrugged.

"Hm, that doesn't seem very fair to me." Winry said, "What if some of the people living there weren't thieves? They'd have died needlessly, and for a crime they didn't commit."

"I guess that's true…" Mana muttered. Winry stood up and brushed herself off, she then turned to Mana and said,

"I'm going to go find Al ok."

Mana just nodded and watched her leave.

--

Alphonse was walking along a sandy path; it was mostly deserted save for one or two people bustling about. He came to a small square where some kids were playing; Al sat down and watched them. It wasn't long before some of the children started heading home, one of them, a little boy about five or six, though walked over to Al and looked at him curiously.

"Hi…" Al sighed. The little boy laughed and said,

"You talk funny," Al just raised an eyebrow, then laughed too,

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"You look funny too," the little boy went on, "Why is your hair the color of gold? Are you a Pharaoh from another kingdom?"

"Heh, no not really." Al chuckled.

"A priest then!"

"Nope, I'm an alchemist." Al said lightly, the little boy though just raised an eyebrow at him and said,

"Sounds boring, what's your name?"

"Alphonse, what is your name?" Al said.

"Asa." The little boy answered. He then held up a ball and asked, "Do you want to play? All the other kids went home and my brother, Ezekiel, is off somewhere else."

"I guess I could." Al smiled standing up. Little Asa laughed and tossed the ball up in the air, Al caught it and tossed it back to the little boy. Asa, laughed and said,

"That's not how you do it. You're supposed to hit the ball not catch it. If you do that means you're out."

"Oh ok." Al sighed. The little boy then tossed the ball up in the air again, this time Al managed to bounce the ball off his head, and Asa laughed at this. Al continued to sort of juggle the ball up in the air, first letting it bounce off his head, then catching it in between his foot and shin. He kept this up for some time, all the while little Asa was laughing at how funny he looked. Finally another boy showed up, he was slightly older then Asa but not by much. He rushed over to the little boys side and said,

"What are you doing Asa? It's time for dinner, you have to come home now." The boy said, Asa though turned and pointed at Al, who had caught the ball in his hands now, and said,

"Brother, I was just playing ball with this guy. His name is Alphonse!"

The older boy looked at Al for a moment then grabbed the ball away from him saying,

"I've never seen you before, you can just leave us alone." He then handed the ball to Asa and led him away down the street. Al just sighed and put his hands in his pockets, he started down the sandy street in the opposite direction.

"I wish my brother was here right now…how on earth did all this happen?" he sighed. He had walked all the way back to the entrance of the palace when something caught his eye. There were two people milling about near the entrance, one of them was a man in his twenties at least and had shoulder length white hair, the other was wairing a brown hooded cloak, so Al couldn't tell who they were. He then figured they were probably just loitering town's folk and he continued in.

Winry had met up with him when everyone was gathering for dinner, she walked up to him and asked,

"Where have you been? I've looked everywhere in this palace and couldn't find you."

"That's because I wasn't in the palace Winry." Al sighed, "Sorry to have worried you though." He then added.

"That's alright, common, we're sitting over here." She said shaking her head and leading him over to a table, Mana was sitting there as well. Priestess Isis soon joined them, she seemed rather distressed though, Al looked over at her and asked,

"What's the matter?"

"I am sensing something very sinister. A shadow is drawing near to the palace, we should all be on our guard." She answered. Alphonse gave a rather shocked frown and looked over at Winry, who returned his frown with one of her own. Mana though didn't seem too flustered by this.

"If it's that tomb robber…I'll get him back for what he did." She muttered. Al over heard this and said,

"You know, revenge isn't the answer."

"Yeah I know…I just…can't let him get away with what he did that's all." she grumbled.

"Don't worry, he won't. Besides, I'm sure we all can handle whatever he throws at us." Winry smiled.

"Yeah!" Mana cheered.

-To Be Continued-

Whahaha! Yeah, ok…anywhozles, yey, another chapter done! Whoohoo! Now I must go and bow to my new FullMetal Alchemist shrine! (Walks off and does that, comes back) ok not really, though I did rearrange all my little action figures and manga and DVD collection (vol. 1-7) and my Ed and Al pillows. (Sigh) Oh! And I've come up with another story! (Gasp! Egad! OMG!) You see, that's what happens when you mix watching the movie 'Waterworld', typing up chapters for fanfictions that revolve around FullMetal Alchemist, and the fact that your (my) younger brother ATE THE LAST OF THE SOUR PUNCH STRAWS! ARG! NO! (Picks up t.v. remote and chucks it at his door screaming 'You'll get yours!')…I'm ok now! Review! –Hug-


	13. Millennium Rod Stolen!

Heheheh, I have a confession to make, this chapter has been written up for a while now and I've been putting off typing it…I know! Oh the shame! I've been using valuable updating time to work on a new story (one of which I may or may not put up…well yes I intend to put it up but not until I'm done with Hand in Hand…and maybe Millennium Awakening…). It's sorta popped into my head while watching the special features on X2: X-men United, you see, I love X-men and I can't wait for the next movie (this Friday, yey!). Nightcrawler is my favorite character XD. But anywhozles, yeah, here's that chapter I put off cause of sheer lazy/procrastinating/brainstorming/something elseness.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Millennium Rod…Stolen!**

Dinner had started and everyone was chatting about the days work and such. Alphonse and Winry were sitting with Mana and, the now six, Millennium Item holders. Mana was talking with Priest Akhenaden, Priestess Isis looked down at Al and Winry, she had a slightly knowing look in her eyes as she said,

"You need not worry."

"Hm?" Al looked over at her curiously, Winry doing the same.

"You will be able to summon your Ka…when the time is necessary." She explained. Alphonse then looked down at his plate and started biting his lower lip in a rather sheepish manner.

"How did you know that I couldn't summon it yet?" he then asked.

"The Millennium Tauk revealed to me that in the not so distant future, you Ka will show itself to the world."

"Don't worry Al." Winry smiled, she knew that Al was worried he wouldn't be able to help his brother, she had to keep his spirits up or Ed truly be lost. Alphonse was about to say something when Priestess Isis stood up quickly, everyone turned and looked at her with surprised expressions.

"My Millennium Tauk has picked up a… disturbing…future." She said, her hands were held up around the necklace she was wairing, it seemed to be glowing faintly.

"What is it?" Priest Seto demanded.

"An evil shadow approaches this palace, someone with incredible powers of heka." Isis answered, her eyes were narrowed.

"What is 'heka'?" Winry asked Mana, who replied simply.

"Magic."

Alphonse now stood up; he had a look of sudden realization on his face. He seemed to become very irritated with himself for not realizing this sooner, Al looked down at Winry and said,

"He's coming…"

"Edward?" Winry asked.

"Yes but…what could he possibly do?" Alphonse seemed very myphed and somewhat aggravated, "When I was returning to the palace I saw two people standing outside the gate…I didn't recognized them but I had this strange feeling when I passed them."

"So, you think one of those people was Ed?"

"Yeah, cause I only saw the face of one of them, the other had a hood up over their head." Al nodded, he was about to go further into what he'd seen only to be distracted by a sudden gust of wind blowing through the large dinning room. All the torches went out casting the room and all the people in it into darkness.

One of the torches suddenly relight itself casting a small amount of light in the center of the room, two people were standing there now. Alphonse bristled as his eyes adjusted to the dark; he could see the faint outline of a very familiar figure. He rushed over to the center of the room and shouted,

"Brother!"

Something in the shadows lashed out and sent Al flying backwards, he hit the ground just in front of the table he'd been sitting at. Winry rushed over to him to check if he was ok, Al sat up hastily and looked around for whatever attacked him. The priests and the Pharaoh had all stood up and were glaring at the two new comers, each ready to fight if the situation called for it. Finally, one of the figures spoke,

"We've come here to take the Millennium Items!"

**"If it's a fight you want, then so be it! Pass your judgements!"** the other said, Al knew that voice, he couldn't remember any other person that could have such a cold and near emotionless tone. Mana tugged on Als' shirt and said,

"Look…the one that spoke first…look what's around his neck…"

Al and Winry looked, around the persons neck was the Millennium Ring, Al stood up and stormed forward. When he reached a reasonable distance from them he said,

"I know that's you," the closer of the two turned and looked at Al then lowered their hood, "What have you done to my brother?"

**"Alphonse, tell me…what happens when a runt is born into a litter of puppies?"** Pride smirked. Alphonse glared and didn't answer. So Pride answered his own question.

**"It's a simple answer really, it dies…because it was too small and weak to hold its' own. How many times do I have to tell you that?"**

"So…you killed him…" Al said dryly.

**"I'm afraid so…"**

"I don't think you did…"

Pride sighed and shook his head, then, looking up and glaring at Al he said,

**"To end in denial is truly the most pathetic thing I've ever seen…well…that is until I see something more so." **

That's when a giant of a Ka appeared, it had the torso of a man but where its' legs should have been was a giant snake. It lashed out and was about to strike Al again but was stopped; Winry had stepped in and had summoned her Ka. Her Ka was that of a young girl with short blonde hair and was wairing a suit of armor; she had her sward drawn and was fending off the giant Ka.

"St. Joan will hold that thing off, come on Al." Winry pulled Al away.

**"Oh and dear brother! You can call me Pride from now on!"** Pride sneered, all Al could do was clench his fist and bare it. The priests soon joined in the fight with their Ka. But, while they were distracted, Pride slipped out of sight and made his way around the room towards the six priests. The tomb robber had informed him that the priestess could see the future and that she would probably see him coming.

"I have to do something…" Al muttered as he watched the priests, Mana had even joined in but she was instructed by Priest Akhenaden to keep the Pharaoh safe. Alphonse watched with her and the Pharaoh, that's when the Pharaoh leaned over and whispered to Alphonse,

"I can tell, your brother used to be a very kind person and I'm sorry for having put him through all of this. Perhaps there is a way we can rid him of this dark spirit and bring him back."

"Heh…I understand, you were just following the laws, brother would probably understand too. But, how could we do that?" Al muttered.

"When that evil spirit said that your brother had died, I believe his soul was just taken to the Shadow Realm. That's a very dangerous place for souls not protected by Millennium Items. You see, once a soul enters the Shadow Realm it's very heard to get back, but, if we were to offer up another soul to replace the one we want to extract, then it just might be possible."

"You'd do that?" Al asked turning and looking at the young Pharaoh.

"I'm not completely misinformed, I didn't want to have your brothers Ka removed or any of that. I may have the most power in this kingdom but I sure seem to have trouble using it."

"You know…that just might work…" Al said sounding a little more enthusiastic. Alphonse turned his attention back to the fight; his eyes widened slightly when he noticed Pride wasn't standing next to his associate anymore. Pride was now standing within four or five feet of Priest Seto.

**"I've got a bone to pick with you priest…" **he hissed. Priest Seto spun around when he heard this and was shocked to see that someone had snuck up on him without anyone else noticing.

"What the…" he stepped back quickly but not quick enough, Pride swept his leg out and tripped the priest. With his guard down, Pride then took this chance to snatch the Millennium Rod away from the priest and vanish into the shadows again. The tomb robber saw this and smirked, he'd settle for just one item for now, he signaled to Pride and they made for the exit.

Alphonse jumped up and rushed ahead of them, he reached the exit before they did. When the tomb robber and Pride got there they stopped; Pride glared at Al for a moment then said,

**"Get out of the way…"**

"No…" 

**"Move or die!"**

"No!"

**"Stubborn…just like your weakling brother. You know, he actually hung around for sometime. He really was a pitiful sight; he wouldn't let himself die…so he died slowly. Looked kind of like a beaten dog if you ask me, fitting…no?"** Pride figured that if threats didn't work he'd try something a little more personal, like saying how his weaker half died and such. This certainly struck a nerve in Al because he had a scowl on his face and seemed to be trying to hold back his rage.

"You…" Al couldn't talk straight, he was so angry, how could anyone just sit and watch someone die then talk about it like it was nothing.

**"Me…yes…that's right." **Pride took a few steps forward and smirked, **"We are both without a Ka, but you see…I have the advantage, my associate here is more then willing to sic his Ka on you if you don't move." **

Alphonse shook his head, he wasn't going to move, and if he kept them there long enough then maybe someone would catch them. It was just too bad that the tomb robbers Ka was so strong that the others were having extreme difficulties trying to hold it off.

"Yeah, and I'm getting impatient here," the tomb robber snapped, "Diabond! Remove this obstacle, crush him into the sand."

The giant snake man Ka suddenly appeared out of the shadows, it loomed over Al for a moment then the snake half of it wrapped around Al and constricting tightly. Alphonse was slightly shocked to see that even though the Ka was just a spirit, it was able to take hold of a physical object.

That's when Winry came running, St. Joan following close behind,

"Alphonse!"

"Wait! Let me handle this!" he shouted between gasps, he was starting to feel his lungs straining from the crushing force of the Diabond. Getting light headed he started nodding in and out of consciousness, he had to stay with it, he had to summon his Ka or else his brother would get away. Ker-snap!

"Al!"

Al's POV 

I only remember a few things after that, the brief moment of pain as something, I wasn't really sure what, broke. The sound of someone screaming my name, and then…her…the winged lady from before. My Ka…she said I could rest now and that I didn't have to worry anymore. What did that mean? What was she going to do?

--

Winry gasped in shock and horror as the Diabond loosened its' grip and slid away, Al fell to the ground like a rag doll. She ran over to him,

"Al? Alphonse? Say something!"

Nothing, there was a small trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth and his breathing was heavy as if doing that simple task was putting a strain on him. Winry looked up at Pride and said,

"How could you do this! He's your brother!" St. Joan then attacked Diabond but was swept aside easily. Pride had a very mean smile on his face as he twirled the Millennium Rod around in his fingers.

**"Ha! He's gotta toughen' up, he's almost as weak as I was…though now that weakness is gone."**

Winry was about to retort but stopped when a flash of white passed by her. She turned to see what had done this and saw a winged lady hovering over Al, she looked like an angel but one side of her was dark. The lady held out her hands and a heart shape appeared there was a big flash of light.

**"What the hell!" **Pride shielded his eyes from the bright light, then blacked out. When he came too, he and the tomb robber were standing one the outskirts of the palace. Looking around franticly, Pride was trying to piece together what just happened, when he noticed he still had the Millennium Item he stole, all that didn't seem to matter anymore.

**"Heh…so little brother isn't so useless after all." **he smirked.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Erm…uh…-hides from Al fangirls- please don't kill me, all is not what it seems! I swear! (Just had ta say that just incase people got the wrong idea). Anywho, this went in a totally different direction then I originally had in mind…I like this one better. Oh crud, I know there was something I was going to say…oh yeah! I noticed I kinda strayed from the whole Ed losing his memories thing and the Red Water thing…how did that happen! Oy Vey (that is so not how you spell it but oh well)…Review! Ask questions! That may help all of us out! Cause if I'm sorta strayin' from the path and don't know it…I'll keep strayin' till I get all confused and then I write myself into a corner and then all this other stuff and (hyperventilates again). 


	14. Lost Souls

Ooooh! I got to go and volunteer at an animal shelter! Walked four dogs and then got to play with the cats XD, the three kittens there (one ten week old and two younger ones) where just adorable! Now I know why Al loves them so much XD. Anyway! Back to business, believe it or not I've got another (most definitely the last) sequel to this story, just something to wrap everything up…yeah…I really should have used THAT story for the sequel instead of this one, but what can I say? Hmmm, yep…that's it for now…(big group hug X3)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Lost Souls**

Als' POV

I was sitting on the bank of a long winding river that seemed to melt into the golden, orange sunset. It was beautiful and peaceful. I just wanted to sit there forever, never moving from that spot. For some odd reason though, I couldn't remember how I got there. But that thought drifted away as somebody sat down next to me, I turned to look at them.

"You…" I said faintly. It was her, my Ka, she was just sitting there in the sand next to me, she turned and looked at me. The look in her eyes though made me shiver, they were cold and unfeeling, she then said,

"I am the hatred for the darkness with in your brother."

"What…"

"The love for your brother is resting now. I will watch over and protect you for now." She got up on her knees and moved behind me.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer; she just sat down on her knees and wrapped her arms around me. She then said, while resting her head on the back of my lower neck,

"I will protect you by any means…my Alphonse."

--

"Is he going to be alright?" Winry asked, the doctor was checking the bandages he'd wrapped tightly around Als' entire torso.

"Well, that thing did break several ribs. We don't have the proper means of fixing this sort of thing, but I am doing my best. If everything works out like they should, he'll be up and about again in a few weeks." The doctor sighed.

"A few weeks? But, we don't…" Wiry frowned and started to walk around the small room, "We have to find Ed before he does something really drastic."

"I'll do what I can, but that still guarantees nothing." The doctor said turning to leave. When he was gone Winry pulled up a small chair and sat down, she rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"What are we going to do now?" she sighed.

"We're going to find him…and bring him back…"

"Hmm?" Winry instinctively looked over at Alphonse and found he was awake, he had been completely unconscious when she had been talking with the doctor, "Al! You're awake!"

"Yes…" he said flatly.

"Well, um…we can't really go anywhere with you in such bad condition." Winry then said, she was suddenly getting an odd feeling, there was something about the way Al was talking that didn't sit right.

"I'm fine…really," Al said sitting up with surprising ease, "My Ka fixed everything up, you don't have to worry."

"Your…Ka?"

"Yes, the Change of Heart, I guess she can fix things too. It was kind off odd though, but that doesn't matter right now." Al slowly slid out of his bed and stood up, "I have to find brother."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Winry asked. Alphonse looked up at the ceiling briefly then over at the opposite wall before turning to face Winry, he had an incipient smile on his face as he said,

"I'm fine Winry…see…I'm already walking around." He then made his way over to the door and left. Winry though didn't move, she didn't understand why Al seemed so different; he seemed to have his mind and thoughts on something else. Al then poked his head back through the door and asked,

"Aren't you coming Winry?"

"Wait up a moment Al," she said, "Al, tell me, why do you want to find Ed?"

"What kind of question is that Winry? He's my brother, I have to go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Al answered in a matter of fact tone, then he added, "And he has to pay for hurting me."

"What!"

"That's right, he may not have been in his right mind but that still doesn't mean I'm going to let him get away with nearly killing me…again." Al said crossing his arms. Winry got it now, what was different,

"Al, something isn't right here, you would never do something like this."

"No, I wouldn't normally…but…I…" Al wasn't sure where to find the words, even he couldn't figure out why he wanted to get back at his brother, "I don't know…all I know is that I have to find him, as for what exactly I'm going to do when that happens I still don't know."

--

"Heh, that was pretty impressive kid." Bakura smirked, "Using that kid as a distraction for us to get away."

**"…"**

"What? Not talking any more?"

**"I need to get my Ka back…"**

The tomb robber turned and looked at Pride, he had an odd look on his face and it was starting to get at Bakura.

"Ha! You've got guts, but you won't be able to get that close to the palace anymore. Besides, it's probably being stored in one of the Pharaohs' or Priests' collections and the only way to summon the Ka from the sacred tablets is with a Millennium Item."

Pride just tilted his head to the side; he had an incipient smirk creeping along the side of his face, he then said slowly,

**"You know, you and I seem to have a lot in common, perhaps we can come upon an agreement."**

"What do you mean, an agreement? I thought we already had one, you get me the Millennium Items and I lend you the use of Diabond." Bakura hissed. Pride took the Millennium Rod from his belt and held it up, he twirled it around in his fingers before he extended his arm holding it out.

**"Yes…I agreed to that…"**

"Then what's the problem?" A sadistic smirk spread across Prides' face, the tomb robber frowned, "Well?"

**"Heh…there really is only one problem…and that's the fact that you trusted me. You see, I already have a Ka…I merely used yours to progress my plan to regain her. As you mentioned, to summon a Ka from a sacred tablet, as you call them, one needs a Millennium Item. I have one now…so that means I have no further use for you or your services." **Prides' smirk seemed to become more and more sadistic; he then started examining the Millennium Rod.

"Heh…so, you're thinking of double crossing me are you?" Bakura said with a smirk of his own growing, "Well, I think you're sorely mistaken." He then summoned Diabond; it loomed high above them. Pride merely gazed up at it lazily and sighed, shaking his head,

**"You know…after thousands, well in your case hundreds, of years of evolution…you humans remain as stupid a creature as you'll ever be." **

"The only stupid one here is you…" Bakura raised his hand and commanded Diabond to attack. The snake half of its' body wrapped around Pride and started to constrict, "You really should learn to play your hand better kid, too bad I have to kill you, you would have made a half decent tomb robber…huh…"

Pride seemed unfazed by the attack and was just glaring down at Bakura; he had shifted his shoulders forward using them as a sort of brace to protect his ribs and lungs from being crushed. With his arms apparently pinned to his side, he was surprisingly able to bring his arms up. It was with this swift movement that Pride was able to easily slip out of the Diabonds' grip.

"What…the…how…"

**"Hmmm…interesting…"** Pride muttered looking at his hands, the Diabond made another attack only this time Pride dodged it, **"What an odd feeling this is…no matter, I have what I came for and you are getting annoying." **Pride dodged another attack from Diabond and took several large steps back. Bakura took this chance and said,

"Diabond! Spiral Wave!"

Diabond held up its' hands and the air around it started to grow thin, a strange ball of energy started to build up in the center of its' hands. Pride watched, he was intrigued by this particular attack; he hadn't seen Diabond use it before. In fact, he'd only ever seen the Diabond use physical attacks, what other abilities it had were all new to him.

"Muut…" the thief smirked, Diabond then hurled the ball of energy straight at Pride. For a moment, Pride just watched as the spiral wave came at him, was it the end? No…Pride held the Millennium Rod out in front of him, the eye in the center of the rod flashed slightly. Pride looked up and smirked,

**"I don't think so…human…" **There was a large flash and everything seemed to stop for a brief moment.

--

"No…brother!" Al gasped. Winry, who had been walking with him stopped and gave him a shocked and worried look asking,

"What is it Al?"

"I don't know…but something just happened…I can't explain it but I know something happened to him."

"Is Ed alright?"

"I…I'm not sure…like I said it's hard to explain, hmm…" Al turned and gazed over at the main gate, "We have to go out there to find out…"

Winry was still looking at Al worriedly, but then nodded in agreement, if something had happened to Ed that wouldn't be good. They should probably focus on finding him and the Millennium Item he took.

The two made their way out of the grand city; they had borrowed two horses and started out towards the outskirts where there were small caves and places to hide. When they got there though they hadn't expected to find what they had. Pride…or Ed, they couldn't tell which it was, was lying face first in the sand and he was beat up pretty bad.

"Brother!" Al got down off his horse and rushed over to his brothers' side, he carefully turned him over, "Can you hear me? Is it you this time brother?"

There was no response, he was breathing but he was unconscious, Winry got down and helped Al carry the beat up elder Elric over to one of their horses and get him situated up on one of them. Alphonse climbed back up on his horse and said,

"We better take him back to the palace."

"What about that Millennium Item?" Winry asked.

"It was probably that thief he was working with that did this. He probably double crossed my brother…Pride…and attacked him, that thief probably has it now." Al muttered dryly.

"Alright then…lets' go." Winry nodded as she climbed up on her horse and started back to the city.

Prides' POV

I couldn't explain it, something just happened; it was like the Millennium Rod was eating away at part of my soul. Normally I wouldn't be bothered by this considering we homunculi don't have souls, but I was cursed with this near useless human body and it did have a soul. That ment I had one too, and it was because of this that the spiral wave had more or less landed.

My head hurt, my arms hurt, everything hurt…and that damn thief probably took the Millennium Rod too. Everything seemed so cold…I started to hate the cold…my whole body felt like it had gone numb with the cold, I tried moving but that failed miserably and resulting in everything hurting at the same time.

More out of boredom then actual curiosity, I tried talking to my other half, he didn't say anything…he didn't do anything either. He sort of just sat there in the dark not moving, his pensive expression never changing; his eyes were cold too.

"Why don't you talk anymore?" I hissed.

"…"

"Stupid…"

"…"

"You didn't happen to see if that stupid thief took the Millennium Item did you? If you did and you tell me, we can get our Ka back…"

"…"

"Of course you didn't…even if you did you're not talking…humans are frustrating creatures…I hate you."

Ed suddenly looked up, his expression didn't change but he spoke in a very low whisper,

"Good…you should…"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ooooh! What could have happened? You'll just have ta find out…unless you've already figured it out…that's happened a couple times already…like in Hand in Hand…that plot (thingy) was spotted faster then a purple big foot in a history museum. Not that it's a bad thing…just…hmm…well anywhozles! Review! I transmute reviews into chapters! It's cool!

Ed: You can't transmute reviews into chapters!

Me: Yes I can…

Ed: Prove it…

Me: Ok, I will…I just need some reviews

Ed: Cheater…


	15. Millennium Awakening

(Transmutes reviews into this chapter) Ha! In your face Ed! In! Your! Face! (Does victory dance while Ed calmly ignores) Well anywhozles, here's an update! Yey! XD (blomps Ed while continuing to gloat) Ed: X.x

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Millennium Awakening**

"What!"

"My lord, please calm down, they had to bring him back."

"Where is he?" Priest Seto nearly tore down the door in front of him as he was being told the whereabouts of Edward and Bakura. He was less then pleased to hear that they'd found Edward but he didn't have the Millennium Rod and that Bakura escaped, probably with the Millennium Item.

"He's resting in one of the guests rooms." A lower priest answered, he was very timid and down right terrified of Priest Seto.

"Be gone." Seto snapped, the lower priest bowed and scurried away, "Tsk, I shall deal with that…heathen, the way he should have been dealt with." He then stalked off towards Edwards' room. When he arrived he found he wasn't the only one checking up on the boy, Alphonse and Winry where there, it wasn't all that surprising but it was still a slight complication.

"Oh, hello…" Al muttered when he saw the priest walk in, "Um…if you're here because we brought my brother back, well, you can't just expect me to leave him out there."

"Don't be ridiculous, loyalty to ones family is one of our founding principles. But, your brother is a criminal none the less and he ran away from his sentence." Seto replied, he glanced down at the unconscious Elric before continuing, "Once he wakes, he will be dealt with."

Winry stood up and turned to face Priest Seto, she had a both sad and myphed look on her face as she said,

"Edward isn't in the right state of mind, the real Ed is locked up somewhere in his own body. We came here to find away to fix that, also we came here to find away to get rid of the Red Water that is poisoning him."

"That is hardly my concern girl, he still committed several inexcusable crimes and need to be punished."

"You can't be serious!" This time it was Als' turn to get up, he was starting to like this priest less and less.

"You are the ones' visiting here, you will abide by our laws until you leave…." Seto turned and left, Alphonse and Winry glared. Finally Winry sat down again and sighed, she glanced down at Edward, her eyes narrowed slightly as something caught her eye.

"What is this?" Winry lifted his arm off the bed and saw a hint of gold flash in the light, "Al…is this what I think it is?"

Al looked down and noticed the flickering gold; he sat down to get a better look and replied,

"I have a very bad feeling about this…"

Edwards' POV

"…"

**"So silent…"**

"What happened? Why does it feel so cold?"

I glared down at my 'better' half, there was definitely something different about him, he seemed very distant. I couldn't place it but right after the incident with the tomb robber he's been different.

**"Don't be stupid, how the hell should I know why it's cold. Besides, that dumb tomb robber got the better of me and now has the Millennium Rod so…"**

"Does he now? If that is the case then what is this?" Edward held up his hand and the Millennium Item appeared, "Do you realize what it's doing? Did you even know that this 'Item' was conceived using alchemy, it's kind of like the Philosophers' Stone, it took human lives to make. This item will kill both of us because we are too inexperienced to work its' powers.

I wasn't sure what to say, how in the world did HE get the Millennium Rod? I was knocked out, still am too, it wasn't possible.

**"How did you get that?"**

"I assume it has something to do with the Red Water, it does have adverse effects on the human mind and body. Either that or it was you, homunculi have unique special abilities remember, perhaps this is yours."

**"What? The Millennium Rod?"**

"No…you're a sponge…for anything and everything alchemic. You can absorb things that were created using alchemy, it makes sense."

**"Where are you getting all this from?"**

"How should I know? You keep me in the dark and cold for so long it's amazing what happens to the human soul. By the way, if it makes you feel any better, if you keep this up I'll be the first to go. Not much left if you know what I mean…hm…perhaps that's why I feel so tired and…" Ed vanished before he could finish what he was saying, the Millennium Rod hung in midair.

**"Tsk…that was freakish…whatever that shadow realm is doing to his mind it sure makes him flaky." **I reached out and took the item and examined it, it was most definitely the Millennium Rod. But something else started weighing on my mind; it was what my lighter half had mentioned about my special ability, how could I have one if I'm stuck in a human body?

**"Feh…his head wasn't on straight why should I worry about what he said…" **I twirled the rod about before smirking, **"It's time to take back what is mine, and make those fools pay for what they did." **

--

The Millennium Rod had completely reappeared in Edwards' hand, Alphonse quickly picked it up and was about to run after Priest Seto but something grabbed the back of his shirt. Turning, Al looked down and saw that his brother glaring up at him, his hand closed firmly around the lower part of his shirt.

"Brother?"

**"Don't be a fool Alphonse…give me the Millennium Rod."**

"No…it's Pride isn't it…I'm sorry but I can't do that." Al replied pulling his shirt away. Pride sat up and swung his legs around and setting them on the dusty floor, there was definitely something wrong with how he was acting. It was apparent that Eds' darker half was indeed acting…evil…but he still had a halfway decent side to him, the way he was acting now is much different.

**"I have to right a terrible wrong…give it too me now and you might get out of this alive."**

"Don't waste your threats on me," Al suddenly snapped, "I'm not giving this too you."

Pride got up and started towards Alphonse, Winry took a step in front of him and said,

"We know what that priest did was wrong, in some ways, but you can't go around doing these things. You killed two men and stole one of those Millennium Items, if we have too we will stop you."

**"You can say that with confidence that if the time were to arise, you could easily attack and defeat me. You can say that with confidence because you have a Ka, I don't expect you humans to understand my logic nor do I care, but I want my Ka back and I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it means going through you…" **

-To Be Continued-

* * *

T.T (Sniff) (current brain function: 0, current sanity level: zilch, current sugar level: Very low, Comments: my brain has been baconized and OH LOOK A TURKEY!)

(Sitting in fetal position, rocking back and forth muttering about cute, fuzzy, baby weasels)

Honestly, I've got a plan…my creativity has just been on an all time low, again. This chapter was short…yes…T.T and wasn't my best work...I'll do better! mmm bacon


	16. The Shadow Game

I'd like ta thank those who reviewed the last chapter (thank you!)…um…that's all!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Shadow Game**

Winry took a step forward to try and stop Pride only to find herself frozen a few inches away. Pride had used the Millennium Rod to render her immobile; he had a very devious smirk on his face as he said,

**"Cute…but never the best choice in these kinds of situations. You never EVER advance on someone who clearly has the advantage, that's a sign of stupidity. Honestly, what makes you think that just because you're willing to risk your life that it's going to throw me off? Leave that crap to fairytales cause it doesn't work in the real world." **

The eye in the center of the Millennium Rod flashed and threw Winry against the opposite wall knocking her out. Al charged at Pride, a look of near pure hatred on his face, but he too was temporarily frozen in midstride and thrown backwards into a wall.

**"Humans…are so predictable, now listen, I'm going to get back what is mine and neither of you OR that damn Pharaoh is going to stop me,"** Pride pause a second, **"Damn that was cliché."** He then shook his head dismissively and left the room. Alphonse regained the ability to move and ran over to where Winry was; she had come too but looked a little dazed.

"Are you all right Winry?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, just a little stunned that's all." she replied rubbing the back of her head.

"He's gotten out of control…we have to stop him." Al muttered standing, he frowned and punched the wall, "But how? My brother is still in there…"

"Al? You don't look so good," Winry said getting up slowly, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Al said, his tone though said otherwise, "Come on, we have to go after him." Al rubbed his sore fist as he stormed out of the room after Pride. Winry had a worried expression on her face, there was definitely something wrong with Al, he's normally calm and composed but now he seems more agitated and annoyed. Sighing, she quickly followed him out the door, she wasn't sure what to think anymore, her two best friends where acting completely against their own character and it really bothered her.

--

Pride made his way down the long hallway in search of where they keep the sacred stone tablets. He'd passed by a familiar stone pillar for the fifth time when he paused and made an aggravated hissing noise,

**"Damnit…this place is annoying! Where the hell are those stone tablets!"** he kicked the pillar and put a sizable crack in it, temporarily forgetting his rage, Pride blinked and examined the crack, **"Holy…well I'll be damned."** once again Pride mentally hit himself for using a bad pun.

Heaving a huge sigh he continued on, he could tell this could take some time and his patience was going to ware very, very thin. That of course ended up being what he thought would happen, it was exactly ten minutes later that he stumbled upon a particular room with several stone tablets lining the wall. Slipping inside, Pride started looking around, there was quite a few so he tried to look through all of them as fast as he could.

**"Where is she?"**

_"Is it cold in here or is it just me?"_

**"Shut up!"**

_"I'd love too…but I just want to tell you that this place doesn't feel right."_

**"Doesn't feel right…feh…go away."**

_"Pride…don't use the Millennium Rod, just look for her another way."_ Edward said slowly.

**"Wait, are you saying I could have just looked for her using the Millennium Item! Damn you, why didn't you tell me sooner!"  
**_"Because, if you use it you'll…"_ Ed paused, _"Listen, can't you feel it? It's unnaturally cold in here, I've only ever felt this cold before in one other place."_

**"Oh really? And where's that?"**

_"The Shadow Realm…"_

**"What?" **Pride glanced around, it was only then that he realized just how dark it was in this particular room and how the shadows seemed to move on their own, and it was indeed rather cold. Seeing he didn't have too much time left he took out the Millennium Rod and shouted,

**"You're not going to stop me from taking back what is mine!" **holding up the Millennium Rod, Pride used it to locate and summon Marie the Fallen One.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _Edward shouted, he tried to take control of his body but found that the more he tried the weaker he got, _"Stop it!" _

That's when out of the shadows Pharaoh Atem appeared and just behind him were the five priests. Pride smirked and laughed,

**"Figured it was you…but you're too late…I've successfully summoned my Ka and I'm ready to make you all pay." **

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Atem asked simply.

**"Of course I do, I'm going to kill you and your stupid priests." **

"You're a fool!" Priest Seto interrupted, "You can't possibly win against us, your inexperience has made you weak."

**"This coming from a fool who allowed me to steal his Millennium Item without much of a challenge."** Pride hissed, **"You are the one who caused the most pain, therefor you will be the first to die." **He commanded Marie to attack Priest Seto, when suddenly Atem summoned a Ka. It looked like a magician with armor and was carrying a long staff, with one hand it created a sort of shield around Priest Seto thus blocking the attack.

"It's one against six, you won't win." The Pharaoh said.

**"Then I'll just have to even things out won't I?"** Pride held out the Millennium Rod, the eye in the center flashed again as he summoned two more Ka from the surrounding tablets.

_"Aagh! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" _Ed was going berserk inside Prides' head, the Ka then vanished.

**"Shut up, what did you do! Can't you see I'm trying to destroy them! If you keep screaming like that I won't be able to…"** Pride stopped, he shut his eyes so he could see his other half, what he found shocked him. He found his other half lying on the floor of their subconscious with large gaping holes all over his transparent body, **"What the hell is this?"**

"It's like Priest Seto said," the Pharaoh replied, he could tell what was going on, "Your inexperience has made you weak, if you keep using the Millennium Rod, you'll eventually kill yourself, it eats away at your soul."

**"I don't have a soul! I am a homonculus!"** Pride snapped.

"You might not…but that body does…you and Edward share a body and mind am I correct?" the Pharaoh continued.

**"Something like that…"  
**"Well, the body needs a soul to survive and the mind needs a body to survive…in a whole…if the soul dies, everything dies." Atem had a very serious look on his face now; Pride though was glaring at him. Pride then started looking around; he could feel something coming towards them, turning his head so he could see just behind him two figures where making their way over.

**"I really hate you…"** he muttered returning his attention to the Pharaoh.

"All right then…but the only way to escape from this place is if you beat me in a Shadow Game."

**"What?"  
**"I summoned the Shadow Realm here, therefore in order to escape from here either you have to defeat me in a Shadow Game or I win the Shadow Game. Everyone who's in here at this very moment cannot leave as well, and by the looks of it I must have caught your friends in here as well." The Pharaoh answered.

**"Fine, what is the game?"**

"Simple," The Pharaoh called up five stone tablets but they were face down, "All you have to do is call up five stone tablets, but you can't look at them. Each tablet as you well know, houses a Ka, whichever Ka is the strongest wins the round. Whoever wins three out of five rounds wins the game."

**"Right, but won't that kill my soul?"** Pride smirked.

"No, in a Shadow Game the Shadow Realm enforces the rules, since I started the game I make the rules and they say that the summoners' soul cannot be harmed." The Pharaoh said.

**"All right then, what happens to the loser?"**

"Their soul will be trapped inside the Shadow Realm forever." The Pharaoh replied simply, two large cages appeared around both Pride and the Pharaoh. Pride smirked as Alphonse and Winry finally appeared,

"Pharaoh, what are you doing here?" Alphonse asked.

"I said I had a way to help your brother, this is it." He replied, "It's a Shadow Game."

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Winry whispered over to Al, he nodded but said,

"I know, but…we've tried everything, lets see if Atem can solve this."

"But Al, he's your brother, what if he gets hurt?"

"HE, is not my brother," Al hissed, "My brother is trapped in there and if the Pharaoh can help, then I'm going to let him."

"All right…"

--

**"Lets get this Shadow Game going then!"** Pride sneered; he called up five face down stone tablets. The Pharaoh summoned the first tablet, it was a Beaver Warrior, Pride tilted his head and laughed,

**"What the hell is that thing? A rat!" **

"Then summon your monster." The Pharaoh replied calmly.

**"Fine."** Pride waved the Millennium Rod and his first stone table raised and the monster was summoned, it was a Spherous Lady. The Beaver Warrior charged and slashed Prides' monster right in half, out of nowhere a shackle snapped around Prides ankle.

**"What the hell?"**

"That would be the Binding Chains, they appear each time one of us lose a round, once a person is bound in three places then the final two will appear and permanently lock you away." The Pharaoh said. Pride glared and said,

**"Real cute Pharaoh…lets continue shall we." **This time Pride summoned his second monster first, it was Doma the Angel of Silence. The Pharaohs' monster was a Celtic Guardian, Doma razed its' staff and called forth a giant bolt of lightning, it struck the Celtic Guardian and disintegrated it. One of the Binding Chains appeared around the Pharaohs' wrists, he glared at Pride.

Alphonse, Winry and the five priests watched, they really couldn't help considering they weren't apart of the Shadow Game save for being trapped there with the two. Winry leaned over to Priestess Isis and asked,

"So, what happens if Pride loses? Will he just be trapped here or will both he and Edward be trapped?"

"The rules, according to the Pharaoh, state that Pride will be trapped here if he loses." Isis replied.

"What about his body?"

"You mean his physical body? I'm not sure…I don't think so." Isis answered, that was a good question; she tried looking into the future of the elder Elric and gasped.

"What is it?" Winry asked.

"Your friend, Edward, he's in very bad condition."

"What do you mean?" Both Alphonse and Winry asked.

"His soul was beat up pretty bad when that other him summoned those Ka, if he tries summoning a Ka outside this game again, it could rip his soul apart." Isis replied darkly.

"Behold! Rogue Doll!" The Pharaoh summoned.

**"Nice toy,"** Pride sneered, **"Now, behold my monster."** The stone flipped up and a coffin with a sward threw it appeared, Trial of Nightmare. Rogue Doll pointed her staff at the coffin and blew it away with a bright beam of light; a Binding Chain appeared around Prides' right wrist.

"That's two, one more and you're finished." The Pharaoh stated.

**"Shut up!"** Pride snapped, **"Summon your next monster!"**

The Pharaoh obliged and summoned his fourth monster, there was a blinding flash of light when this monster appeared though, it was a giant dragon with scales of pure diamond. Everyone gazed wide eyed at this monster; it was the dragon known as Hyozanryu. Pride though wasn't enthused about it; he waved the Millennium Rod and summoned his fourth monster. Everything seemed to dim as the area around the stone tablet that Pride had just summoned started to resonate a dark energy, two evil looking red eyes appeared on the stone.

"What is it?" Al whispered.

"I'm not sure…" Isis muttered. That's when out of the stone tablet a deafening roar split the silence, a giant dragon emerged with jet black scales and red eyes that pierced everything it gazed at, it was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"It's Red Eyes!" Priest Seto gasped, "A monster that rivals that of the great white dragon."

**"Ooh, looks like my dragon is stronger then yours," **Pride sneered; **"Incinerate that pathetic lizard."** The Red Eyes opened its' mouth and engulfed Hyozanryu in a blazing inferno, when the flames died down there was nothing left of the Pharaohs' monster.

"Pharaoh!" The priests all started towards him as a second Binding Chain appeared around the Pharaohs other wrist.

"I'm fine, stay back." He replied, he looked kind of shocked though that Pride had summoned a monster stronger then the Hyozanryu, it was terrible luck. It was down to the last monster, this last round would determine who would stay and who would leave.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

For those who are not familiar with the monster mentioned in the Shadow Game:

**Beaver Warrior**: Level four Beast Warrior type monster, its' attribute is earth and its' attack strength is 1200 and its' defense is 1500.

**Spherous Lady:** Level three Rock type monster, its' attribute is earth and its' attack strength is 400 and its' defense is 1400.

**Celtic Guardian: **Level four Warrior type monster, its' attribute is earth and its' attack strength is 1400 and its' defense is 1200.

**Doma The Angel of Silence:** Level five Fairy type monster, its' attribute is dark and its' attack strength is 1600 and its' defense is 1400.

**Rogue Doll:** Level four Spellcaster type monster, its' attribute is light and its' attack is 1600 and its' defense is 1000.

**Trial of Nightmare (a.k.a. Trial of Hell):** Level four Fiend type monster, its' attribute is dark and its' attack is 1300 and its' defense is 900.

**Hyozanryu: **Level seven Dragon type monster, its' attribute is light and its' attack is 2100 and its' defense is 2800.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon:** Level seven Dragon type monster, its' attribute is dark and its' attack is 2400 and its' defense is 2000.


	17. Revitalizing Light

I'm actually on a role with this story! Though…this I believe is the second to last chapter…possibly. The way I'm looking at it though, I'm seeing at least nineteen chapters, one less then the first story. BUT! Seeing as in one of the reviews from "The Dog, The Bean, and The Well" someone had mentioned having Inu and the gang show up in Ed and Als' world that got me a thinkin'…A TRILAGY! Whahahahaha! Ehem…right…well, I had this killer idea for another story and it probably would have made a better sequel but seeing that I didn't think of it till AFTER the like tenth chapter of this story I'd just use it as a sequel to this story. Thus ending it all completely…yeah…well anyway, that won't be for a little while (like after I finish this story and at least one other one). Review!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Revitalizing Light**

"Things aren't going well," Alphonse muttered, "This is the Pharaohs' last chance, if he loses, we lose."

"Al, you're being kind of pessimistic." Winry muttered back, Al just narrowed his eyes as he watched the Pharaoh and Pride, he wanted to see Prides' face when he loses.

**"Well, how do you like that? Who ever wins this next round wins it all."**

"It looks that way, I must admit that was a lucky draw in your case."

**"Yes, yes it was,"** Pride smirked, **"And I'm afraid to tell you that my luck is very reliable, you are going to lose this game."**

"Well, I regret to inform you that…I never lose." The Pharaoh looked up with a smirk, "There is still one more stone, summon your final monster."

**"I don't need to hear it from you,"** Pride snapped, **"I have every intention of summoning it."** Once again he waved the Millennium Rod, the stone tablet rose to revel his final monster, Marie the Fallen One.

"So, your final monster is your Ka, it's either brave or foolish of you to use her in this game." The Pharaoh sighed.

**"Oh really?"**

"No matter, if that is your final monster so be it," The Pharaoh looked up and held out his hand, "I summon my final monster!"

The last stone tablet in front of the Pharaoh rose, everyone seemed to be holding their breath, that's when the ground seemed to start shaking violently. There was a crash of thunder and a bright flash of lightning causing Pride to involuntarily flinch; he looked around for the Pharaohs' monster but saw nothing.

**"What is this? Where is your monster?"** he demanded.

"Why don't you look to the sky…" the Pharaoh said simply as he pointed up, Pride glared then looked up. What he saw made his heart stop and his whole body go numb, out of the recently appeared storm clouds came the giant head of a red serpent. The monster was a brilliant crimson color with black stripes in various places; it had two mouths, a large one and a smaller one on top, and was so unfathomly huge it was near impossible to tell where it ended.

When the giant serpent roared the very ground shook again and the sky crashed with thunder and lightning, Pride took a step back, his eyes very wide.

**"What…is…that?"**

"Pride was it? Say hello to one of the great Egyptian Gods…Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The Pharaoh said in an almost triumphant tone. The Pharaoh and his priests already knew it was impossible to defeat an Egyptian God Monster with a Ka like Marie the Fallen One so they knew the game was way over. Pride though wasn't going to give up; he glared and said,

**"Your pet snake doesn't scare me…" **

_"P…Pride…don't attack…"_ Ed managed to mumble, _"Don't…attack…"_

**"Still alive I see…shut up…they have to pay for what they did to me…us."**

_"N…no…" _

**"Marie! Attack Slifer the Sky Dragon!" **

_"St…stop! Don't!"_

Marie the Fallen One had already taken off and flew straight at the giant God Monster, the Pharaoh sighed and raised his hand once more,

"Slifer…" he paused, he could see Prides' other self, with the use of the Millennium Puzzle that is, the look he had. Shaking his head he knew what had to be done, "Attack with Thunder Force!"

Slifer opened its' larger mouth and lightning started forming inside, with a loud roar and a bright flash of light it shot a blinding wave of electricity. It was almost as if time itself was suspended for a brief moment, Marie the Fallen One had glanced back at Pride and smiled, she then disintegrated.

When the light died down and the God Monster vanished, everyone was looking at Pride; he had his head down and was trembling. Two more Binding Chains had appeared; one grabbed his left ankle and the other his left arm, all the wile the two Binding Chains that had attached themselves to the Pharaoh vanished.

"You've lost…" he said. Pride dropped to his knees and looked at his hands, the look he had on his face was that of a shocked and scared child,

**"What's…happening…"** he muttered closing his eyes, he could see his other self now, he was sitting up. Ed still had several gaping holes in him but the look he was giving Pride was the same one he gave him one year ago.

_"I'm…sorry…"_ he muttered.

**"What?"**

_"I said…I'm sorry…"_

**"Why?"**

_"Because…I won't be able to save you this time…"_ Edward looked very distant when he said this, at that moment a nearly transparent winged figure appeared to be hovering over him; she gently descended and wrapped her arms around Ed in an almost comforting fashion.

**"Who…is that…what do you mean…what's happening!"**

_"This is Marie…the Fallen One…but she changed, when you destroyed her she transformed after death. Now…she's The Soul of Purity and Light, and she can't save you…I'm sorry." _

**"Save…me…from what?"** Prides' eyes widened as the full weight of what happened came crashing in on him, from the shock of the attack he'd been suffering momentary denial, **"No…"**

The final Binding Chain shot out of the darkness and clamped around Prides' neck, with a sharp tug it pulled him from Eds' body leaving him as a transparent form. Edward had quickly regained control and watched with a very sad and distant look, it was at that moment the Soul of Purity and Light left her spot near Edward and glided over to Pride. She gave him a small smile then wrapped her arms around him as well and whispered,

"Do not fear…for the darkness is not just the absence of light but…the presence of possibility." She then let go and glided back slightly.

Alphonse and Winry had run over to where Ed was standing to see if he was all right, he said he'd live. Al though frowned and said,

"Brother, aren't you glad to be rid of that monster?"

Edward turned and looked his brother in the eyes, what he saw made him frown and said,

"Al…you've been misguided, Pride is as much me as I am him, I can't hate him without hating a part of myself." He then sighed, "You too are in the dark…"

That's when his Ka appeared just behind Al and put her arms around him, Als' eyes widened as a strangely cool sensation passed over him, he then glanced over at Pride and muttered,

"You're right brother…I guess…I should be more careful next time."

"Yes…your Ka seems to have very mixed feelings on different matters."

"Guys…look." Winry pointed, Pride was starting to disappear into the shadows, he still looked like a shocked and scared child but there was something else there now, something new.

**"Edward…"** he said slowly, **"You…will…never get rid of me…" **and he vanished completely.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

The Final monsters!

**Slifer the Sky Dragon: **One of the three Egyptian God Monsters, its' attribute is light and its' attack and defense is X000 which means depending on how many cards are in a persons' hand the number is x1000. (My personal favorite, then there's the Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor)

**Marie the Fallen One:** Level five Fiend Effect type monster, attribute is dark, attack is 1700 and defense is 1200.

**Soul of Purity and Light: **Level six Fairy Effect type monster, attribute is light, attack is 2000 and defense is 1800.

Yet another short chapter, I'm sorry, this one was ment ta finish up the shadow game and free Ed of his darker half (coughcoughforcoughnowcoughcough). Anywhozles, two more chapters and I'll have finished my third story! I'm so happy…and said at the same time…though I did promise some people I'd give 'Hand in Hand' an alternet ending considering how I ended it wasn't so great. Oh well! Review!


	18. Home Again in Risembool…Again

Yup…I'm seeing one more chapter…you lucky readers you.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Home Again in Risembool…Again**

Once they were out of the Shadow Realm, Edward had collapsed; they brought him to the infirmary where he was taken care of. Everybody noticed that the spot on the back of his shoulder no longer had the Ouroboros, it must have vanished after Pride was locked away. He was very weak both body, mind, and soul so he needed lots of rest, which he got a good three and a half days worth. It was about midmorning when Edward came too, he got out of his bed and walked outside, there he found it to be very sunny and more or less much too hot for his liking. He hadn't really had the time to notice the weather…or the temperature for that matter, if he had he probably would have found himself in deep debate over how pleasantly beautiful this place was and how insanely hot it was.

He found a comfy spot in the shade and sat down, he still wasn't fully himself yet but he was strong enough to walk around for a short period of time. Ed couldn't help but feel somewhat unfulfilled, it was like he was missing something and it kept nagging at him. Also, whenever his brother or Winry would ask about what happened three and a half days ago, all he could tell him was that he remembered only the fact that he felt like crap and wanted nothing to do with anyone or anything. At least until he started feeling worse and decided to try and put a stop to his tormentor.

Edward gazed blankly up at the cloudless blue sky and pondered, now that everything has run its' course…how would they return home? There had to be a way, but nothing was coming to him, things always seemed to move extra slow whenever he had a long lasting damper on his mind. He really needed to watch it or else he'd go senile at the tender age of twenty…if he was lucky.

"Hey Ed…how are you feeling?" Winry asked walked over. Ed turned and gave her the same blank look he'd been giving the sky and replied,

"Not bad…but not good either."

"You mind if I sit down?"

"No…"

"What are you doing out here? You really should still be resting."

"I'd much rather rest out here then in that stuffy room…" Ed shrugged.

"True…" Winry nodded, she glanced over at him and snickered, "You know Ed, ever since we got here, you seemed to have started tanning."

"So…what's your point." Ed grumbled.

"It's…kinda cute," she laughed.

"Well…people do that when they've been in the sun…have you looked in a mirror lately? You're pretty cooked yourself."

"Oh really? What's YOUR point? I mean honestly…" Winry grumbled.

"Well…" he sighed, "it's kinda cute…"

"What?" she turned to look at him, Ed was gazing back up at the sky.

"You know…the sky is really pretty here…it's a shame we have to leave." He muttered.

"Yeah…" Winry scooted closer to Ed and rested her head on his shoulder, "But…it wouldn't be too bad if we stayed."

"Hm?" Ed side glanced at her curiously, he then sighed and said, "True…" he put his arm around her shoulders and went back to looking up at the sky. But the moment was interrupted when Alphonse came running up to them and scaring the living daylights out of the both of them.

"Brother! Guess what! I think we've found a way back!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, it's through the Shadow Realm, all we have to do is summon the Gate within ourselves there and it should act as a sort of…sort of…" Al paused as he'd completely forgotten the term he was going to use, "Well, it's supposed to help."

"Wow," Ed muttered moving his arm from Winrys' shoulder and scratching the back of his head, "Where did you find all this out?"

"Mana showed me, well she showed me Priest Mahaados' books on the Shadow Realm and I worked it out from there." Al said with a smile, he then noticed the look he was getting from Winry, "Um…did I interrupt something?"

"No Al, you didn't," Winry sighed getting up, "Come on you two, if there's a way to get home then lets do it." She then left leaving both Elrics' confused; one confused because he wasn't sure if he'd really interrupted something and the other confused because he thought Al HAD interrupted something.

"Come on Al…lets go." Ed finally said standing up.

"You sure you're up to this?" Al asked.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure I am." Ed snickered; he followed Al out of the nice cool 95-degree shade into the not so nice pushing 110-degree sunshine. The two brothers made their way down one of the many palace hallways until they came to the room Alphonse had set up.

"Here we are brother."

"Great job Al, you better go get Winry." Ed smiled patting Al on the back. Al gave him a mockingly annoyed look then smirked,

"Fine brother, what ever you say."

"Yeah! That's right!" Ed snickered as Al walked out the door with a slight smirk on his face. Ed sighed and walked into the center of the room, it was fairly spacious and had a very high ceiling, he sighed again and glanced over at the far right corner saying,

"If you have something to say to me then say it…"

"So…you are the real Edward Elric?" Priest Seto stepped out of the shadows; he had the Millennium Rod in his hand and was holding it at an angle so that Ed could see it clearly.

"Yeah, you could say that…but I was still the real Edward even with my darker half, you just refused to see it." Edward glared.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…you put me through hell in thoughts that you were torturing and interrogating Pride."

"…"

"What? Got nothing to say to that?" Ed jeered, "If it makes you feel any better, no I don't forgive you and no I never will."

"I really could care less…" Priest Seto glared.

"Then what do you want? As you can see we're getting ready to leave…"

"Which is why I am here," Priest Seto held up the Millennium Rod, the eye in the center flashed and Ed was thrown against the far wall, Priest Seto walk over to him and said, "If you ever show your face here again…I will kill you myself."

"T…trust…me…I wouldn't come back here if it was the last place left in the universe."

"Hmph…" The Priest released his hold on the elder Elric and walked away. Edward frowned and got up; he'd landing kind of roughly, brushing the sand off the back of his pants he looked around.

"Well…" he muttered. Alphonse soon returned with Winry, the Pharaoh, Mana, and four of the five priests had arrived with them.

"We've come to see you all off." Mana smiled.

"I'm afraid Priest Seto was unable to join us, he had business he had to attend to." The Pharaoh sighed.

"You don't have to worry about him, he said his good byes." Ed huffed crossing his arms; he then turned to Alphonse and asked, "Al, since you figured all this out I have a question. Will we end up back in Xenotime when we go back?"

"Um…" Al looked sheepish, "Well, I'm not sure…maybe…"

"All right then," Ed shrugged, "I trust your judgement." Al blinked a few times then smiled,

"Right!"

"You three are ready to go then?" The Pharaoh said.

"Yup." Ed, Al, and Winry nodded. Nodding, Atem used the Millennium Puzzle to call up the Shadow Realm, the all too familiar darkness enveloped the room.

"Right, my turn." Edward said, since he didn't have the mark anymore he had to make a new one, remembering the one Dante had used when she summoned the Gate he quickly took off his shirt and tied it around his waist. Once that was done, he bit his index finger till it started bleeding; he then drew the transmutation circle just above his heart. Alphonse watched as his brother did this then followed suit, he did this now because he knew that even though his brother wouldn't admit it, he wasn't strong enough at that moment to pull off a transmutation like this one, so he was going to help.

"Uh…guys, should I do something?" Winry asked. Both brothers turned their heads and smirked.

"Nope." Al started.

"You can just sit back and enjoy the ride." Ed finished.

--

"Granny! We're back!" Winry shouted running up the path towards her house, she waved as her grandmother walked out onto the porch; Edward and Alphonse weren't far behind.

"Welcome back you guys, how was your trip?" Pinako said while blowing a small smoke ring. Ed, Al, and Winry paused and looked at each other, they were mentally prodding the other to tell her, finally Ed gave in and said,

"It was…entertaining."

"Oh, ho! You three will have to tell me about it." Pinako laughed, "Come on in, I've got dinner ready."

"What are we having?" Al asked.

"Stew…" Pinako said simply turning and walking back into the house. Al grinned and walked into the house after Pinako, Ed was about to follow him when Winry grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" he asked turning. Winry was giving him a look, one he knew ment something but it wasn't fully registering, "Winry?"

"Ed, do you think he's really gone?" she asked.

"Who? Pride?" Ed thought for a moment, "Do you want an honest answer?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, I thought he was the last time and yet he found a way back." Ed turned and looked Winry in the eyes, "No matter how I look at it, he was a part of me, I wouldn't be surprised if he did come back."

"Oh…" Winry let go of his arm and looked at the ground, "I see…"

Seeing that the answer he gave probably wasn't such a good one, Edward placed a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Hey, it took him a year this time, who's to say, it may take longer a second time." He turned to head into the house, "Come on, it's getting cold out here."

Winry started to follow but paused for a quick second before she took three quick steps forward and hugged him from behind,

"If he does come back, I'll be there with you ok." She rested her head on the back of his shoulder; "You don't have to worry."

"Ah Winry…" Ed sighed, "Thank you…" They both walked into the house a moment later.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Neyahahaha! Al to the rescue! No…wait…DARN YOU AL! (Had reverted from an EdWin hater to an uber EdWin supporter XD whoooo! EdWin forever!)

Hee, hee, hee, shirtless Ed and Al XD (Muse1: MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!), oh sorry! (Holds Kleenex under nose due to nosebleed) Anyway, the next chapter is more an epilogue, a sort of sneak peek into the next part of the story (YES! ANOTHER part of the story…most likely the last part but hey). Old friends, new enemies…a new story.


	19. Epilogue One Year Lateragain

This final chapter will be fairly short considering it's kinda a look into what's going to happen next (keh, keh, keh). But I'd still like reviews!

* * *

**Epilogue (One Year Later…again)**

**-**Central Headquarters-

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this." 1st Lt. Hawkeye said holding out a piece of paper, Colonel Mustang glanced up at her from his desk and sighed,

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"It's a report that just came in sir." She answered.

"All right I'll take a look, just set it down there." Mustang said in an off hand tone. Hawkeye glared and insisted that he look at it, knowing not to go against her Mustang agreed. He took the report and started reading it,

"What the hell is this?"

"That was my first thought sir, these marks just started appearing and where ever they've shown up the people in that area have either died suddenly or became uncontrollably violent."

Roy Mustang was about to reply to this when suddenly 2nd Lt. Havoc bust into the office and ran up to the desk, he looked both shocked and terrified as he said,

"Sir, we've got a situation, monster sightings are being reported."

"Monster sightings? This had better not be a joke Havoc." Mustang said annoidly. Havoc shook his head,

"No joke sir, I see one right now…" he pointed to the window just behind the colonels' desk. Mustang spun around and saw a hideous winged monster, which resembled a giant insect, hovering just outside his window.

"What the?" he jumped up, the monster crashed through the window and tried to attack them. Hawkeye whipped out her side arm and opened fire, she hit the monster dead on as usual but it didn't die, it kept coming at them, finally Roy held out his hand and snapped. The monster burst into flames and fell to the ground, it made a horribly screeching noise as it burned and died.

"What was that?" Hawkeye demanded, but she didn't get an answer because both Mustang and Havoc were looking out the window. The sky over Central had grown eerily dark as ominous clouds blocked out the sun, thunder and lighting crashed across the darkened sky.

"This could be a problem…" Mustang glared as several more of the flying monsters started coming out of the clouds, they were surrounding a large tornado like whirlwind of purple clouds.

--

-Risembool-

"Come on Ed, it's just a check and tune up, honestly you're such a baby."

"I'm sitting here aren't I? Can we just get this over with?" Ed grumbled as Winry check over his right arm, it had been acting up lately but he figured it was nothing. That's when the phone rang, since Winry was busy and Ed was by no means able to get up and Pinako had gone off to do some business, Al came rushing into the room and answered the phone.

"Hello, Rockbell residence." He said, "Oh Col. Mustang! How are you?" he paused again then said, "Ed? Oh, yeah, he's here. You want to speak with him?" Al sighed and looked over at his brother, "The colonel wants to talk to you, he says it's important."

"Ask him what the hell he wants, and why he wants to tell me since I'm not a dog of the military any more." Ed snapped.

"In those exact words?" Al jeered.

"Funny Al, very funny." Ed jeered back; Winry turned a particular bolt in his arm that sent a quick snap of pain through his whole right side, "Ow! Hey!"

Al snickered and asked the colonel what his brother wanted to know, when he got the answer his eyes went very wide, he turned back to his brother and said,

"Brother, I really think you should talk with the colonel."

"Oh fine," Ed grumbled taking the receiver from Al, "What?" he snapped irritatedly. There was a moment of silence as Roy told him what was happening in Central, at first Ed thought it was crazy…that is until a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Ah hell…" he muttered.

"What is it?" Winry asked.

"The colonel and some of his men are coming here…"

"That's not so bad, is it?" Al asked.

"No that's not the problem, it's why they want to come here." Ed sighed, "He says that monsters are rampaging through Central. He distinctly described them as flying wasps and occasionally other kinds."

"Giant wasps? Are they chimeras?"

"I don't…think so…" Ed muttered.

"What do you think they are then?" Winry asked.

"Demons…"

--

-Alleyway in Central-

"What in the seven hells was that?"

"Inuyasha, maybe if you calm down we can figure that out." Kagome Higurashi said looking annoyed. She and her friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all stood around in what appeared to be a back alley of some sort.

"What strange buildings." Miroku said, he walked over to a wall and touched it, "They're made all of stone."

"I think we should stay here for the time being, at least till the morning, then we can see where we are." Sango stated, Shippo nodded. Inuyasha though didn't look to enthused about that, he grumbled and cursed until he finally submitted and sat down with all of them.

"Where ever we are…it's stinks of those damn bugs." He hissed crossing his arms. Kagome sighed and replied,

"We'll worry about it in the morning."

-The End-

-Or is it? -

* * *

Ok, I know by the end of the series Mustangs a general or something but for the sake of my sanity and the fact that I can't keep his promotions in order…Roy Mustang will forever be a colonel in my eyes. (All the while Edward moves up in the ranks and becomes Fuhrer, whahahahahaha! Risembool Ranger dream…world domination…) 


End file.
